Don't Be Scared (Human Nightmare Bonnie xTeen Reader!)
by TheAdventureNinja
Summary: A childhood ruined in one night. Being the child of a night guard, who is very dedicated to his job, you experience some strange things; like how your basement is the home of these nightmarish human animatronics that were once part of an attraction that your father guarded at night. Never once have you thought of it strange or scary until one unmerciful night. You were home alone,
1. Chapter 1

_**A childhood ruined in one night. Being the child of a night guard, who is very dedicated to his job, you experience some strange things; like how your basement is the home of these nightmarish human animations that were once part of an attraction that your father guarded at night. Never once have you thought of it strange or scary until one unmerciful night. You were home alone, as usual in your room, when there is this loud noise. Little did you know, your life would change.**_

Chapter One

Being the child of a night guard,you are left home alone every night. It's perfectly fine and very lovely, but things get weird when your dad starts to bring work home. He was so dedicated to his work, his boss and, the business, to the point were he even let his boss use our basement to store extra props.

And when I say "props", I mean the old animatronics that used to bring in the money for my father's boss. But now, they're replaced by new, better ones who could attract more people. The old animatronics were like family to the boss and he never wanted to replace them, but he needed more money... And if that meant replacements, then so be it. That's why he asked my father if he could store them in our basement. My father was more than happy to, even though there were some problems with them... like trying to kill him... but whatever.

Hey, at least it makes for a good conversation starter! Whenever we have guests over, my father tells them about the animatronics. They'd never believe him, though, until they're brought down to the basement. Yeah, we get so many people come over just to see if the story is true; that the (L/N) family has animatronics down in their basement. That they have four scary, decomposing, once loved animatronics in their basement.

Whenever my friends come over, they always want to hang in the basement. There's a closet-like room down there where the animatronics are being held. I never knew why they liked looking at them so much. I guess it's because of the way they look. Which I don't understand because they look like they crawled out of a fucking nightmare! They have places where their endoskeleton is exposed. You could see their extra sets of teeth and pieces of their suppose-to-be skin was hanging off or missing (especially around their eyes). Hell there were wires popping out, all exposed and junk! It was hard to believe that these guys were once friendly and human looking.

So looking at old pictures of them was strange and just makes you think of the kinds of shit these animatronics went through. I felt bad for them, the poor things. I especially felt bad for the one named Bonnie. He is the purple humanoid bunny animatronic. The first reason why I felt bad for him was because of his name; it belonged to a girl! The other reason was because he looked the worst out of all of them. I remember that my dad told me that his face and arm were missing at some point, but they were able to restore both parts.

He looked good now, better than what he did before, but he wasn't as good as his original self. None of them were, and it was horrible. I have the new generation to blame. They're all so greedy, wanting new things all the time with no respect for the classics... But what could I do? I could only feel bad for them.

Was is weird for me to go into the basement just to converse with them some days? Or just go down there and chill with my music blasting? Probably...But I am a major heavy metal fan and into some dark shit along with my friends, so hey! It's probably not that bad to want to hand with the animatronics. Now that I think about it, that's probably the reason why they love being with those things... All nightmarish and chill inducing... And they loved bunny-boy the most because he was different.

I liked the humanoid bunny too, but I wasn't as crazy over him like my friends were. For example, they made him their logo for their band and talked about him, like, all the time. I mean, sure, I was always thinking of the bunny, but only because I would draw pictures of him, as well as the others. To me they were captivating. A true artist sees art everywhere, and those scary looking robots down in my basement were practically telling me to draw them! I couldn't resist them! They were calling to me!

Man, if my mother was still around she would kill me for doing that. She always thought that drawing was unladylike and that I should do something else like, I don't know, sewing. Don't even get me started on how she would react if she saw how I dressed. She never liked the way I expressed myself and the fact that my father told me that I should embrace who I was. That made my mother leave us. Dad and I couldn't care less, though. We were fine with the way we lived.

Well, anyway, I love my life. It fits my standards and is full of interesting things. But it didn't stay like that for long... And one night that changed it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Up in my room, I was sprawled out on my bed when my dad came in. He ran over and flopped down on the end of the bed, making it bounce and all that.

His face filled with shock as he fell off soon after, like he wasn't expecting himself to fly off after literally flopping down onto it. He was laid out on the floor like he had just been hit or something.

Crawling to the end of my bed I peered over to see him. When I did, however, all I saw was his lower half, being halfway under my bed and all... What was he doing?

" ...Dad what are you doing?"

"Checking for killer clowns."

Let me explain this; my dad never like leaving me home alone. He always came up with the strangest scenarios that could happen to his 'precious daughter', one of those things being a killer clown that will take me away to a 'freak circus' to be married to a midget... My dad was not right in the head.

I decided to poke him in the back with him failing at grabbing my prodding finger. Finally he got out from under my bed and stood up. Dad then sat at the end if my bed, pulling me close to him and kissing me on the forehead.

"Alright Princess, daddy has to go now so behave. No parties, no booze and if a killer clown comes..."

"Run and scream down the street to wake the others that a killer clown is among us." I sigh out as my dad sprang from the bed and out my bedroom door.

After he left, I raided the kitchen for snacks and went back to my room. There, I wrapped myself up in a blanket and watched anime on my laptop.

Around 3 in the morning, as I was finishing an anime, there was a strange noise. It kinda sounded like someone was coming up the stairs. I ignored it at first and went back to find another anime to watch. Shortly after turning to face my laptop, I heard another noise outside my door. Turning my attention to my doorway, I felt my heart begin to race.

I knew it wasn't my dad; he doesn't get out of work until six. So a million things ran through my mind... Like that killer clown. Slowly making my way off of my bed, I headed for the flashlight that my dad had given me that I kept hidden in my dresser, not daring to turn my bedroom light on. Dad always said, "A flashlight could save a life one day!" Boy was he right, considering he uses one at his job every day.

Digging through my dresser I finally found it. Clicking it on and off to check if it worked, I crept to one of my bedroom doors because, for some reason, my bedroom had two. Shining the light down the hall I saw nothing, but then the light began to flicker.

"Oh come on..." I muttered, hitting the flashlight with my hand until it began to work properly once again.

Having accidentally pointed it at the floor during the flashlight abuse, I lifted it back to the hallway. This time, though, the light didn't shine down the hall. Instead, it glinted off of a figure right in front of it. A tall, muscularly-built figure that towered over me.

Purple was what I saw, and white as well. Tattered cloths that were ripped and torn as if they went through a shredder. My hand began to shake for some reason, and I don't know why... Well I did, because I knew those colors and the way that the clothing was shredded. It was an outfit that I knew to well.

I knew who the figure was, but I didn't want to believe it. Only because it was impossible, like, it really was! Yet an urge to look rushed over me, you know, just a peek. So I did it and that was when mistakes were made, because standing before me, was freaking Bonnie the Bunny.

Yep, it was definitely Bonnie looking down at me. His crimson irises glowed brightly. Eyes that were once devoid of life, were now staring into mine. His tattered face showed exposed metal and sharp rows of teeth.

Instant fear struck me at that moment, for I remembered that these animatronics were dead-set on trying to kill Dad at work every night. Dropping the flashlight, I darted away, but not before slamming the door shut in Bonnie's mangled mug.

Yet, within seconds of slamming the door, it burst open with Bonnie stumbling in. Within another matter if seconds, Bonnie caught me. Screaming and on the brink of tears, my mouth was covered, and that was the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My eyelids felt heavy and were hard to open. Lifting my hand to rub my eye, which helped me to open it, I saw a white, pale ceiling. This wasn't the ceiling to my room because my FREE! poster wasn't hanging on the ceiling (I hung it above my bed), so that meant that I was in the basement... Though I remember being in my room... Then the memories came flooding back into my fuzzy mind. Last night, I saw something that would make even the toughest men pee their pants and faint.

The robots in my basement came to life... Like in Night of the Museum, except I'm pretty sure that Dad doesn't keep an ancient tablet hidden in his bathroom... Or does he? Anyways, they definitely were definitely moving when I saw them! Sitting up I looked around to see what time it was. Finding the clock, it read 8:00 o'clock. Glancing towards the animatronics' storage room, I found that the door was open a bit. Squinting my eyes, I saw a glint of something inside. Focusing my gaze, I saw four pairs of colored irises of bright blue, crimson, violet, and amber eyes staring back at me.

They were all looking carefully at me. Not wanting to move or look away in fear they might make a move, I freeze. Then out of the blue, one pair of eyes shifted closer to the crack in the door, the red pair. Acting on instinct, and fear, I spring up, vault over the couch I was resting on, and fly up the stairs. All that for a pair of eyes shifting an inch closer to a door... Gosh, me...

After flying up the stairs like a pro, I slam the basement door shut and lean against it, breathing heavily. With my back against the door, I hear foot steps coming up the basement stairs. Spinning around and opening the door a little, I see Bonnie coming up the stairs, followed by Freddy. Pushing it shut again, I lock it and put a nearby chair under the knob to keep it shut. The door knob jiggled a little then stopped, later followed by the sounds of foot steps retreating back down the basement stairs.

Watching the door closely, I stand still, waiting to see if anything else happens. At that moment my dad grabbed me from behind causing me to shriek like a two year old. My dad put me down immediately and turned me around with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa! Sorry there kiddo, didn't mean to make you scream like that. You okay?" he asked me, rubbing my shoulders to calm me down.

"I-I'm fine. You just scared me, that's all." I laughed awkwardly, lightly punching him on the arm to show that I was fine. Even though I wasn't. At all. I just experienced something that will haunt me forever. I glanced at the basement door for a moment then turn back to my dad.

"Oh (y/n), by the way we are having people coming over!" My dad said giddily, clapping his hands together. I snapped my head to the side. We're having people over! Which means they would want to go check out the guys in the basement. Which also means I have to go down there too because my dad says I'm better at explaining the story behind them and why they're in my basement. My friends are coming over too, which meant going into the basement anyways because they always want to be down there! But if I begin to act weird around the animatronics in the basement, they might think something is up and then the robotic devils will do something bad to me so that their cover isn't blown! Oh, God, I spend too much time with Dad!

All this stuff running through my head made my face turn as white as a ghost. I became solid ice just thinking of the things they could do. It got even worse because I remembered that my dad told me they would try to get into his office during his shift, and that before every shift he had there was a message from this guy telling him that they would try to stuff him into a suit. If he didn't keep his attention on the animatronics and on his power supply, they would surely stuff him in one once they got the chance.

At that very moment it dawned on me. All this time, the animatronics wandered around my house when I was asleep. All this time, whenever my dad left, they came out of the basement and did want ever they wanted. All while I sound asleep in my room. Then another thing dawned on me! The night that I found this out, Bonnie was outside my door. Which most likely meant that he does it every night which would lead to the fact that he probably watched me sleep!

The more I thought about it, the more panicked I became and realized that I lived in a monster house for four long years ever since I was thirteen. That thought right there was what broke me. I had forgot that I was talking to my dad when I flipped out.

"OH MY GOD!" I shout, flaring my arms around and running up to my room, flinging my door open then slamming it shut. Diving onto my bed and wrapping myself in my blankets, I reached out for my Kakashi plushy and pulling him to me. Then I searched for my stereo remote and, once found it, pressed the 'on' button to where my music was blaring loudly. Then I slowly began to lose my mind.

Meanwhile, my dad was downstairs confused as hell. I barley heard what he said, but what I got out of it was something along the lines of, "So...are you excited for the guests or...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was around 12:00 when people started to arrive. I turned my music down so it wouldn't disturb anyone, and then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. Then my bedroom door flung open with my friends piling in. Alex, Halo, Angel, Kristy, and Max all glomped me into my bed making it bounce.

Dog piling on me they all laughed and giggled pulling the blankets off of me as well. I laid, sprawled out not amused one bit. I think it showed on my face too because my friends started pouting. I was too lost in thought to care. Finally, I was snapped out of it when Halo poked me on my cheek.

"(Y/N)!? Hello?"

"What?!"

"Are you awake? Or, actually, are you even ALIVE?!"

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

"Wait a second, you can think?!" Alex chuckled out. I punched him off the bed and looked back at the others. They all got off the bed and backed away slowly.

"Hey (Y/N) lets go to the basement. The living room and every where else in your house has an infestation of old geezers..." Max called out and headed to the door with the others following him.

"Wait! Why don't we just chill in here in my room?" I spring off my bed before they could exit my room.

"Well we would, but me and Alex feel weird in your room. You know, you being a girl and all." Max explained while he scratched the back of his neck.

"And your room doesn't have that flat screen TV, a comfy couch, game stations, movie player ,and, well, the animatronics." Kristy added on to the end of Max's sentences. I glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders then left the room. The others followed her and I stood alone in my room but decided to follow them.

Going down the stairs to the living room, I saw my dad talking to some people. A few other people waved to me and I waved back. I approached the basement door where the chair was still was under the door knob. Alex removed it and opened the door. My heart stopped as I waited to see if something was there. Seeing nothing, I sighed in relief and joined them as we went down the steps.

In the basement I looked right at the door to the little room. It was fully closed... Good... My friends all walked and jumped over the couch, bouncing from their momentum. Right away, they turned on the TV and one of the game stations. I walked over and stood behind the couch. I would glance back at the door every so often to make sure it was shut and stayed that way.

"(Y/N) why don't you join us on the couch?" Max asked, making my gaze on the door falter. I looked at him and then at the rest of the couch, which was full.

"Oh, no, that's okay. There is no room, so I am fine "

"Nonsense! You can sit on my lap."

" Ooooh! That's kinky Max. " Halo snickered waving her hand around. The other two looked at Max, who was fifty shades of red. Max looked up at me and told me again that I could, but it wasn't like that at all, and that, since it was my house, I should have a seat. I giggled at Max's cuteness and took his offer, which made the others go:

" Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! " followed by Alex saying " Get it Max!"

We all laughed at our behavior. I walked around to the other side of couch and to where Max was. I sat in his lap and adjusted myself to where we were both comfortable. Halo, Kristy and Alex gave us these weird looks, which wasn't a surprise.

Resting my head on Max's shoulder I took a quick glance over at the door and looked back. I immediately snapped my head back for I saw that the door was cracked open. Seeing red eyes staring at me, I look away, but then back again only to see that they were still locked on me. It felt like I was in a trance, then was snapped out of it when Max moved his arms to where they were wrapped around my waist.

"Max!" I blushed a little at his sudden movement.

"Oh! Sorry (Y/N)! I was just reaching to get the controller. It's my turn to play against Halo." he spurted out. His face was red and so was mine, but only because I've never had a guy wrap his arms around my waist like that.

"Oh no it's fine, it's just that I've never been touched there before..." I explained to him, but it only made his blush worsen. The others made even weirder noises at us, causing me to giggle a bit. Max chuckled as well, yet it was an awkward one. Max then rested his head on my shoulder and I felt blood rush to my face again, but then a loud 'THUD' came from the closet.

It made all of us jump, and even made Alex shriek like a little school girl. We all looked at him first, to which he shrugged, and then to where the noise came from. Turns out, Bonnie had fallen over and out of the room he was in. It was weird that happened, but then I remember that it was Bonnie's eyes that I saw staring at me while I was sitting on Max's lap.

"Whoa! Looks like Bonnie wanted to drop in on us!" Kristy said as she chuckled at her own joke. In fact, Halo found it funny enough to make her own joke up.

"No, more like he's jealous. Remember (Y/N)'s his girl and only his." Her and the others laughed. Just to explain what she means, when the animatronics first came here, we would always come see them. I would always be near Bonnie only because it was the best place to stand. I wasn't in the way and I could see everything, but they would say it was because I loved him the most. Even if I tried to explain it to them, they would be like, "Yeah right (Y/N).We know what's really going on." So that's how that all began.

"Better watch out Max, Bonnie is the jealous type and can be very clingy and overprotective." Alex snapped his fingers in a 'Z' shape.

"Yeah coming from the one who screams like a little school girl." Max claimed looking at Alex. Alex tried to explain that it was because of something else but being the good friends we are, we didn't believe him.

I got off of Max's lap and walked over to Bonnie who was still on his side. I knelt down and placed my hands on his shoulder and began to pull him up. Max walked over to help, but then something unexpected happened. When he placed his hands on Bonnie, he got cut on one of the wires and then Freddy fell on him. Thank god Max caught him in before Freddy pinned him. Max then lifted the robotic grizzly with little to no troubles and put him back into the storage room.

"Looks like Freddy wants in on it too." The others laughed watching us. Max glared over at them and returned to help me. I stopped him once I saw how bad his cut was, but Max told me it was nothing. I gave him a look of concern and then went to focusing on putting Bonnie back into the room, then Max took over. He picked Bonnie up like it was nothing as he did with Freddy.

Placing him back in place Max still had one arm around Bonnie. Once Max pulled away he got a painful looking expression. After shutting the door we saw what happened to him, Max's entire arm was covered in cuts that bled steadily (though not enough to be sent to the hospital). Turns out, the way Max had Bonnie placed, one of Bonnie's hands were resting on Max's arm and I guess his arm got snagged on Bonnie's hand. See, none Bonnie's fingers had any of the protective 'skin'. It was nothing but sharp metal that could snag on anything. If it catches your skin, expect some blood to be flowing.

"Whoa! I guess Bonnie means business when it comes to you (Y/N)." Alex shouted out.

" Alex now is not the time to joke around okay! " I growled at him as I took Max up stairs to treat his injury. The others followed us up the stairs. I turned off the basement light and shut the door once everyone was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

While we treated Max's wounds, we hung out in the kitchen, stuffing food in our mouths. I was sitting on the counter when my dad came in and asked us what happened. I explained things to him then he shrugged his shoulders and left. I turned to Max and talked to him. I apologized for him getting hurt and all. He just smiled at me and said ,"Shit happens." Max's mother came in and told him that they were leaving, which also meant that Alex was leaving because they were his ride.

So now it was just Halo, Angel, and me left in the kitchen. We talked some and they asked if they could stay the night, you know, have some quality girl time. I was was little worried at first, but remembered that I needed to stay cool so no one suspected anything. So I went to my dad and asked him and, as usual, he was fine with it. He never minded my friends coming over and staying for however long they pleased. Heading back to the other two to tell them, I noticed a shadow under the basement door. I ignored it but still scurried back into the kitchen to tell Halo and Angel about the sleepover.

They were happy to hear, but I told them we couldn't sleep in the basement; That we should try something new like sleeping in the attic. It was finished like the basement because it was also a guest room with a bed and all the essentials. Halo and Angel looked at me weirdly but shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

TIME SKIP

It was around 11:30 at night when my dad came up to the attic to check on us. He made sure that we were alright and goofed around a bit, making us laugh and giggle. When he was done, he left the attic and made his way out the front door to go to his job.

"So (y/n) what are we going to do?" Angel asked.

"Oh I don't know really. How about we watch some anime?" I offered and saw my friends look at their phones and then at me.

"Fine seems like fun. Oh, what about the snacks?"

"Got that covered already!" I skipped over to a bag full of snacks that I smuggled from the kitchen when my dad was in the basement. Then I realized something... My dad was in the basement and came out like he didn't see anything wrong.

After eating the junk food and watching, like, four seasons of an anime we were hooked on for awhile, Halo and Angel fell asleep. When I say fell asleep, I mean passed out as if they got hit by a truck. Nothing could wake them now. As for me, I turned on my laptop and clicked on a spy app that was connected to a camera I had placed in my room earlier that night. I just wanted to make something clear was all. I wanted to know if Bonnie really did come into my room at night.

It was now 2:00 a.m. which was the time that I heard that noise last night. I focused on the camera and saw my bedroom door open. At that moment I saw Bonnie, but not only him. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy were with him as well. Watching my laptop screen, I saw that Chica went over to the door that was on the right side of my room, Bonnie stood in the left doorway, Freddy made himself at home on my bed, and, for some reason, Foxy went in my closet.

I watched them in confusion on why they were in my room. I moved my gaze to each of them, watching them carefully to see if they did anything. First, I looked at Bonnie who was pacing around and looking through my bookshelves and the sketchbooks on them. Chica was leaning on the door frame, but she had one of my plushies in her hands (my poor Kakashi-sensei...), Foxy was still in my closet like he was at home or something, but I won't judge. Once I looked at Freddy, my heart almost stopped. It looked like he was looking at the camera... At me.

I became positive that he was, in fact, looking when he smiled and winked at the camera. I felt a scream try to claw it's way out of my throat, but I forced it down, not wanting to take the chance of waking my friends or the neighbors. I didn't want them to find out about this. I don't know how they'd react. I looked back at my laptop and saw that Freddy was still staring at me and I got a sudden chill down my spine. I checked the time to see it was 4:00. Glancing back, Freddy was still staring, but the thing that got me was that he tipped his hat.

Well I thought he did. The reason I thought that was that the moment he tipped his hat, I felt a chilling breath on the nape of my neck. Turning my head, I came eye to eye with bright, sky blue eyes and golden hair. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream as to not wake my friends.

I scrambled to get to my feet and once I did, I ran towards the door. I was like nope! Not having this bullshit again, no sir! I'm out! Opening the door I saw a figure on the steps that harbored the crimson eyes I knew so well. Bonnie... There he was again. I slammed the door shut, surprised it didn't wake my friends because of how loud it was. I ran away from the door only to see myself running towards the thing I was running _from_ in the first place. It was a man that looked like Freddy except with golden hair, a different colored outfit, and much more ghoulish looking.

The attic door opened with a bang as I saw Bonnie stumble in and head towards me. I looked around and saw my only way out. I'm not looking forward to this... This is a dumb idea. The window was wide open, and I think we all know what was going to happen. There was no way in hell I was going to let these guy catch me. This situation has its pros though because when I'm in high levels of stress, I become and it was a good thing that in high stressed states I become a fucking ninja. I could do things that I couldn't do in gym class.

I suddenly shifted towards the window and Bonnie moved to go after me as well as the other guy. I made it to the window, flung it open and climbed out. There was wisteria growing up the side of my house on the trellis. Gosh that thing finally came in handy for something... I gripped to the rungs of the trellis like a monkey and started climbing towards the roof. I glance over my shoulder to see that Bonnie had followed me as well as the Freddy look-alike. Climbing faster I made it to the roof,pulling myself up on to it and looking around because for an escape. Honestly, I never thought I would've made it this far... I was sure I was going to be caught before this so I didn't necessarily have a plan.

I looked over the side of the roof where the trellis was and saw Bonnie coming up fast with the other guy not far behind. I ran over to where our Oak tree was. It was close enough to grab. I looked for a sturdy branch to grab on to, latched on to it, and pulled myself up. I moved gracefully (for once in my life) along the tree branch to the trunk so I could climb down.

Glancing back I saw Bonnie and the other Freddy standing on the roof, but they didn't stay there long. Both of them jumped off the roof and onto the tree. I watched in awe, for two animatronics that where decaying and broken, were surprisingly agile and strong. The both of them looked down at me as I wrapped my arms as much as I could around the trunk of the tree. The Freddy look-alike gave me a smile. I gave an awkward yet terrified one back then slid down the trunk of the tree.

I landed on the ground with ease, but then Bonnie and the other Freddy leaped down and landed easily. Darting into the streets, they followed me and were gaining ground fast. I would have screamed but that never happened. The only thing that was going through my head was to get away from the house. I ran to the front of my house where I saw the front door open and Foxy speeding out. He was fast and very agile, yet I still manged to avoided him only by an inch.

Now I had three animatronics running after me. I expected the other two to join in the chase, but they didn't. I ran to the end of my street where I saw headlights. But not any headlights. Those where the headlights to my dad's car! Picking up the pace, I ran at the car and jumped onto the hood, slightly hitting my head on the windshield. Dad automatically stepped on the brakes because, you know, his daughter was squished up against his hood.

" (Y/N)! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! " my dad shouted in a panicked tone as he stepped out of the car. I turned my head to see that Bonnie and the others disappeared like they were never there; like I was running away from nothing!

" (Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY DARLING? " my dad walked over to throwing his arms around me pulling me in close. I hugged him back. He tightened his arms around me. It felt nice and warm...

" THAT IS IT YOU CAN'T STAY AT HOME ALONE FOR NOW ON YOUR COMING TO WORK WITH ME FOR AWHILE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT " he shudder pulling away holding by my shoulders. I smiled and nodded my head,hey I won't have to deal with Bonnie or the others.

"At least it wasn't a killer clown..." I muttered to myself. _Nah, just killer robot animals instead..._ "Shut up brain."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After the whole fiasco yesterday and parkouring into my Dad's windshield, he's making me go with him to work for a while. He was worried that I would do it again except injure myself. I didn't even mind. It meant getting out of the demon house for a few days. It'll give me time to think about how to go about the... cyborg problem...

Before we went to Dad's work, I had to go to the basement because he wanted me to get a bag and fill it with stuff so that I could entertain myself if I got bored. As I walked down the stairs, I kept my eyes on the door, not surprised that it was slightly open. Bonnie's head was poking out, watching me while I filled the bag. I looked glanced away, which was a bad idea, because when I looked back, he was standing only a foot or two away from me.

He tilted his head as he looked at the bag. When he looked back at me, I gave him a goofy smile and shuffled towards the stairway. Then Freddy stepped out of the closet and blocked the stairway. I stuck my tongue out at him... I was still mad at him for doing that thing to me with his twin.

Bonnie grabbed my hand that had the bag in it. I flinched at his touch, making him pull back a bit before he reached out again, this time for the bag, and threw it to the floor. I jumped away from him and towards the bag, snatched it up, and forced myself passed Freddy. At the top of the stairs, I called down to them.

"Sorry guys, but I won't be here tonight. I'm going with my dad to his job, so... bye!" After that I heard loud thudding noises coming up the stairs. It was Bonnie. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I was about to pull myself away but hesitated when I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked worried but angry at the same time. He tugged me towards him one last time before he released me and lumbered back down the stairs.

I was confused as to why he did that, but I shouldn't mull over it. I shrugged and shut the basement door behind me. As I walked away to my room, I glanced back towards the door and looked away again. Once I entered my room, I grabbed any necessities. Laptop, check, phone, check, sketch pad, check... Yep, necessities.

*TIME SKIP*

As we pulled up to the pizzeria, I noticed that there were hardly any lights on. Exiting the car, I followed my dad up to the doors, him letting me in first. Looking around, I saw booths, tables with hats on them, and the oh-so-famous stage that harbored the new Toy animatronics who stood perfectly still. With bright colored clothing, rosy cheeks, and smiling faces, they looked lively though also creepy at the same time.

Following my dad down a hall to his office, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Checking over my shoulder, all I saw was the toys. Though I felt one of them staring at me. Ignoring it I looked ahead and saw the office my dad sat in all night... with no doors... wide open. Entering the office I saw there were vents on both sides and a music box on the desk.

"Whats with the box?"

"Oh, I have to keep it wound up to keep one of the animatronics away."

"Away? What do you mean by 'away' Dad?"

"You will find out soon... very soon..." he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his head. I stared at him for a moment, but then looked away to the vents, which were pitch black. I guess that's what the light is for... I scooted over to the light button and pushed it. The vent lit up. As a bad habit, I continued to press the button, turning it on and off, and probably wasting battery. I stopped when Dad told me to knock it off.

I went to sit down in a corner and pulled out my phone,taking a picture of myself then sending it to Halo and Angle. They responded by making comments on it. Looking up I saw my dad sitting in a chair and he looked different, his carefree goofy personality was gone. It was replaced with a serious and focused face that was also very alert and reacted to everything.

Some time had passed, and I was drawing a picture of Toy Bonnie. I never ever drew Toy Bonnie before, so it was weird, but for some reason, I remembered what he looked like the most so... I drew him. What made everything weirder was I remembered him so well that I guessed it was because he resembled Bonnie. Deep into my drawing, I didn't notice the noise in the vent. What drew my attention was the fact that the vent lights were flickering. Only then did I hear the sounds coming from the vents.

I looked up from my sketch book straight into a pair of brilliant, bright green eyes, thick eyelashes, and cyan hair that covered them slightly. It was Toy Bonnie. He reached out to touch me, but I inched backwards. The sudden movement caused my sketch book to slide off of my lap and onto the floor at Toy Bonnie's feet. He bent over, picked it up, and looked at the picture. He looked up at me and gave a soft, gentle smile, causing me to blush. I guess that gave him the wrong message, because the next thing I know, my feet aren't touching the ground. He picked me up and carried me away through the vents.

I guess Dad didn't see the whole thing going on because he didn't notice I was gone until I was half-way through the vent. My dad just watched as I was carried away. I lost sight of him when Toy Bonnie went around a vent corner. It's not like he could've done anything anyways. He's not allowed to leave the office no matter what. So, here I was, being dragged away by Toy Bonnie, most likely to my doom. And because of his tight grip on me and the fact that his movements were precise and sure, I'm guessing that he's dragged someone off to their doom before.

Once out of the vent, Toy Bonnie carried me over to the stage, setting me down on it. He then hopped up next to me. He then handed me my sketch book, which I didn't know he kept with him, and smiled again at me. He didn't seem as bad as I thought he would. He actually seemed very sweet... He looked at me like expectantly, like he wanted me to finish his picture. He glanced at the sketch book and back up at me. I got the hint and did what he wanted for I didn't want to die tonight.

Half an hour later, I finished and showed him the end picture. He seemed to like it, I guess. He flipped to the next page, which was blank, and then turned to the beginning of the book. I guess he didn't like what he saw... His face went from joyful to cold and irritated. Then I saw why... The sketch book that I grabbed was the one full of the original Bonnie; Bonnie number one.

Toy Bonnie flipped to the next page, then the next, and the next, and each time he did this, his expression got harder and colder. I began to worry for my safety and tried to take the sketch book away from him to keep him from getting angrier. That wasn't a good decision apparently, because the next thing I know I'm on the floor. My shoulders were pinned down by Toy Bonnie's hands and he inched closer. I struggled to get away, but it was no use. He was a robot and much stronger than me.

Toy Bonnie then got closer to my face, but stopped when he felt something in my clothes. One of his hands that was on my shoulder was moving down the closer his face got to me, so he ended up touching one of my pockets. With his other hand, still on my shoulder, he fished around my pocket to see what he was feeling. Heck, even _I_ wanted to know what was in there...

As he fished around, the other Toys came out from where they were hiding. Toy Bonnie finally found what it was in my pocket, and that made him stumble back to his feet and jump away. He dropped the item as if it was on fire. When the other Toys saw what it was, they backed away as well. I sat up and leaned over to see what made them afraid. I was surprised at what I saw.

It was a worn out, dirty, bunny pin. It looked like the one on Toy Bonnie's vest, but it was purple... It was a Bonnie the Bunny pin. It dawned on me, then, that Bonnie must have slipped it into my pocket when he pulled me close to him before I came here with Dad. But did he do that to protect me from the Toys? I don't know, but I want to know why it had such an effect on them...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Holding the purple bunny pin in my hand, I stood up. Toy Bonnie and the other toys backed away from me as I walked towards them. Why did they back away? What was it about the pin I had in my hand? I decided to test something... I left the stage room, and the Toys followed me at a distance. I found another room with another animatronic in it. This robot was a small boy that held a balloon in one hand and a sign that said 'Balloons' in the other. He began to giggle and laugh at me as I walked closer to him. _Rude_ , I thought, then showed him the pin. He stopped, eyes widening at the sight of it.

There was a loud _'ding dong'_ noise echoing in the distance. That must have meant that my dad's shift was over. Leaving the room and passing the Toys, I went to wait by the front door. My dad came sprinting down the hall, shouting my name once he saw that I was okay, and hugged me then rushed me out the door to prevent me from being stolen again.

THE NEXT DAY

During the day, I was sitting up in my room, holding the pin in my hand. Why does this silly little pin cause such a scare? Why did the Toys seem so afraid?, I wondered. Toy Bonnie seemed the most scared out of all of them, but the question I wanted answered was 'why'?

Hearing foot steps outside my door, I knew it must have been Dad. He should be up by now anyways. Opening my door, I got my dad's attention. I came up with a way to get answers. Dad stopped and stared at me when I asked him to go down to the basement with me. He said he would after he got his coffee and was more awake. _But apples are better at waking people up..._ I randomly thought.

Following him to the kitchen, I watched as he got his coffee. He leaned against the counter while I sat in a chair at the table and played with the pin.

"What you got there, kiddo?"

"Uh, oh... nothing."

" Yeah, okay, now I know your lying. Come on show it to me." he said putting out his hand. I looked away from him then back again. His face looked serious... I caved. Handing him the pin, I watched as he looked it over in amazement.

"How did you find Bonnie's pin?!"

"Find it?" I tilted my had in question. My dad gazed at the pin in disbelief, as if it could've disappeared at any moment. He gently ran his thumb over the face of the pin.

"Yeah. All of the animatronics had them, but when they were replaced all of them lost their pins..." he explained. My dad handed the pin back to me and stood up, giving me the 'follow me' gesture. We headed to the basement towards the little storage room.

He opened the door. Bonnie was positioned in front of the doorway. He was as still and motionless as the others were when other people were around. Foxy was seated next to him with Chica at his side. Freddy was leaned up against the opposite wall all by himself. My dad stepped over them and went deeper into the room to the back shelf.

"Whoops, pardon me. Oh, excuse me! Watch your leg." he said as he made his way to the back. I stepped into the room and stood next to Bonnie. I glanced down at him, then at my dad who was walking back to me with a medium sized box in his hands.

"Come on kiddo." he said stepping over Bonnie and leaving the room. I was curious as to what was in the box. Dad went to sit on the couch that was in front of the TV. I was about to close the closet door when he told me not to. I reluctantly left the door open and went to sit next to him. He opened the flaps of the box. It was filled to the brim with items from the original pizzeria.

He pulled out old pictures,,props, and other things. I picked up an old picture of the original Fazbear gang. They looked like any other normal human beings... minus the ears and tails... This was the best picture of them I ever saw. My dad told me that this picture was the first picture of the gang. He said that was what they looked like fresh out of the crate. The picture was taken before the pizzeria was even built. Sure the picture was old, but it was in mint condition.

Taking a better look at the picture, I saw how happy they looked. Well, except Bonnie. He was facing to the side, but you could still see his face. Chica had her arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the picture. My dad handed me more pictures that I never saw before. Some had just Freddy, some Chica or Foxy, or all three together. But there were, like, non of Bonnie! Well, except for the one with him sitting on the stage with his guitar in his hands.

"Bonnie played a guitar?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. He was the only one that played an instrument. He also sang! Freddy did too, but between you and me..." He came closer to my ear and whispered, "Bonnie was better."

He looked back at the door as if to make sure Freddy didn't hear him... But he most likely did. I giggled a bit, but I wouldn't really know if that was true. Mom never liked the idea of me going to that place. She hated the pizzeria and thought that it was very childish. But, I _was_ a child! It was made for children.

Luckily for me, Dad would bring me there behind her back when he 'had to go to a meeting'. He and my mom had different opinions on how to raise kids. Mom was strict, serious, and no fun. Dad, on the other hand, was all about fun, games, and giggles.

I focused back on the picture in my hand. This picture was the only, actual picture of Bonnie where he was alone and it just had good quality. It wasn't where he was in the background or being forced into the picture (in practically every one, he was able to hide his face or he was blurry). This picture must have been a candid shot. It looked like he didn't know it was being taken.

He looked very peaceful and happy. It looked like he was tuning his guitar. I examined the photo very carefully. The way Bonnie looked, back then, really was something! It made me see the differences that he and his Toy version shared. They both shared the same body type, but Toy Bonnie looked more like a teen. The original Bonnie looked more like a young adult, in his early twenties or so. And I had to admit... Bonnie looked pretty hot, which sounds kinda weird considering he's a robot, but for some reason I don't care.

I began to feel bad for the gang. They looked so good back then! Now it looks like they've been put through a wood chipper! Dad started putting things away and grabbed the edge of the picture that I still held. I tightened my grip on the photo and pulled it from his grip.

"C-can I hang on to this?" I asked timidly.

"Alright, that's fine by me, but don't ruin it, 'kay?"

"Okay, I won't." With that, my dad put everything away, closed the closet door, and went upstairs. I began to follow him, but looked back down the steps to see the door slightly ajar with Bonnie peering out. I turned back, walked up the steps, and closed the basement door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After being shown those old pictures, I asked my dad if he could get more for me. He didn't ask why, he just did what I asked of him. Returning with some more pictures, I took them and placed them into a pocket in my bag. I was going to test something out when I went with Dad to his job. I wanted to see if _they_ would react to the pictures the same way they did with the pin. As we were leaving to go to the pizzeria, I checked the basement to see if any of the humanoids were there, but it was too dark to see anything. So, I crept down the steps to see if they were there. I saw fuzzy bear ears and the top of a top hat. I knew it was Freddy. I made a few noises to get his attention but got no reaction.

"Psst! Freddy! Fred! Fredbear! Freddy Boy! Freddy-boo boo!" I called him over and over again, but he didn't respond. _Whelp! Guess I have no other option!_ I popped out of the basement to grab a seemingly unbreakable item. To say that I was wrong is an understatement... Add that to the fact that I am a God-awful thrower. I ended up over throwing it, missing Freddy's head, and hearing it hit the floor. An awful crashing sound bounced around the basement. _Oops._

"What was that?" my concerned father shouted down to me.

"Nothing!" I shouted to him, turning around to see Freddy looking up at me. The problem was, I had to look around a certain someone to see Freddy. Bonnie stood in front of me. I made a face, knowing it was a bad idea to run, but looked over my shoulder to see if there was any route of escape. That idea went out the window when Bonnie reached out and grasped my hand. The cold of his endoskeleton made me flinch a bit.

I tried to pull away and run up the stairs, but NOPE! He had a tight, yet, gentle grip on my hand. After a few good minutes of struggling, I gave in and let him know that by stopping and letting out a huff of air. Bonnie lightly tugged at my hand as if to urge me to follow him down into the basement (not like I had a choice in the matter anyways), but I was saved by my dad when he began to walk down the steps.

*TIME SKIP*

In the office, I sat it the corner that I was in the last time we came here. I waited for one of the Toys to emerge so that I could go through with my experiment. Like last time, Toy Bonnie came through the vents and carried me off into the vent-set (Get it, like sunset except it's a vent? No? Okay...), as I expected him to, and chuckled a bit at my ridiculousness.

On the stage, he was sat next to me. I decided to begin my experiment. Before Toy Bonnie came to get me, I made sure that the pictures were inside my back pocket. I tapped him on his vest-clad shoulder and showed him one of the pictures. It was the one with Freddy, Foxy, and Chica together. He took it out of my hand, glanced at me, hopped off of the stage, and went over to where the Toy Freddy was lingering. Toy Bonnie showed it to him and Toy Freddy grinned at it. The other Toys came over and also looked at the picture.

They all seemed to like them, because they all came back over to me and Toy Bonnie gave me the picture back. I then handed them another one. This process went on for a while. Each time they got a new picture, they'd smile or giggle at the ones that they liked. I was very interested in their reactions. They didn't react the way they did the other night. After getting the the current picture back, I pulled out the one of Bonnie and his guitar.

I handed it to Toy Bonnie, who was happy to take it at first. Once he saw who was in the picture, though, he dropped it like he dropped the pin; like it burned him when he touched it. Once the others saw, they all backed away. It seemed that Bonnie was the cause of their fear, but the question at hand was 'Why?'... _I feel like a detective._

Picking up the picture, I walked away from the toys until Toy Bonnie grabbed my hand. I looked back at him and saw that he wore a worried yet scared expression on his face. I took this chance to ask the him and the others about their fear.

"Why are you scared of the original Bonnie, but not the others?" Toy Bonnie gave me a sad look then sighed.

"He was very dangerous. He would come out of the parts and services room during the night to attack us. But that was because we would go there to tease and kind of bully him and the others." He shuttered in fear, remembering what Bonnie did. Toy Freddy then decided to speak up.

"At first, it didn't seem that bad. We just messed with the other Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. They just ignored us and took our teasing. Then we found the other Bonnie. We thought he was just going to ignore us like the other three, but we were wrong." He sighed and looked away from me. Toy Chica added to what Toy Freddy said.

"Yeah. Immediately, once we first started messing with him, he stood up and grabbed Toy Bonnie by the neck. He threw Toy Bonnie down onto the floor and kicked him really hard. He then attacked Toy Freddy as well. Bonnie grabbed Toy Freddy by his collar and threw him out of the room. Toy Freddy ended up hitting the wall really hard. For a guy with only one arm at the time, he was really strong... and mean..." She shuttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"He was merciless as well." Toy Bonnie added.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, you know Mangle, right?" He questioned.

"Of course. He's the one that hangs from the ceiling. Foxy's replacement."

"Well, he wasn't really called the Mangle. He was called Toy Foxy, but I guess you know why he's called Mangle now." Toy Bonnie flattened his ears down onto his head. I looked at the others who were looking away from me. I felt a bit awkward yet interested at the same time.

"What, exactly, did he do?" I asked.

"Mangle was goofing off in the parts and services room, teasing the others, when he thought it would be funny to tease Bonnie as well. It didn't end well. Other Bonnie grabbed him, tore his clothing to shreds, and stripped him down to his endoskeleton! Then, to make it worse, he hung Mangle in Kid's Cove with his parts spread out across the floor. The kids then thought that Mangle was a 'take-it-apart-and-put-back-together' animatronic. Bonnie made sure that Mangle couldn't be fixed by the mechanics."

After hearing that, I was shocked! Bonnie did all those cruel things to the Toys when he was here. He was so cruel that he permanently destroyed and humiliated Mangle. It was unbelievable because I knew that Bonnie was mean at times, but there was no way that he could've done something like that! Plus, the only reason why I knew he wasn't that mean based on what my dad said about Bonnie. He said that Bonnie was extremely nice and sweet to the kids.

I then heard the echo of the timer. It was time to leave. It was time to go back to that nightmare of a house... To those animatronics lurking in my basement. To the one who strikes fear in the cores of the replacements. To the one who completely destroyed Mangle. To Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I went with my dad to his job for, like, a week. Actually, he pretty much kept me with him until he trusted I could restrain myself from running out into the street and parkouring into people's windshields. I was happy that I didn't have to go back to that place anyways. Toy Bonnie became extremely clingy. He'd drag me through the vents and to the stage and would make sure I wasn't out of his line of sight. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with that anymore, but now I had to deal with the Bonnie that was in my basement...

Later that day, I went up to the attic. I remembered that I left something of mine up there. Popping my head up through the opening, I spotted what I needed. Climbing up, I shuffled across the floor to get it. When I bent over to pick it up, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I shot straight up, glancing around the room. My E/C eyes then clashed with sky blue. It was Freddy's doppelganger. I jumped away, grabbing the item I came for and froze a few feet away from 'Freddy'.

"You!" I hissed. He looked at me, giving me a sheepish smile and in response I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. My response caused him to chuckle slightly and inch towards my position. I backed away each time he inched forward. I looked over my shoulder to judge the distance between me and the exit. When I looked back at the humanized Pooh Bear, I noticed that he was just a little too close to me. I hopped away in shock, tripped over my own leg, and started to fall backwards.

I waved my arms around (even though I knew it wouldn't help at all) to try to regain my balance. I then lost it completely (shocker) and felt myself free falling. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of my head onto the wooden floor. Then, all of a sudden, I feel a hand wrap itself around my wrist, and a small tug, pulling me into a rock solid chest (he's metal, what do you expect?). I opened my eyes and looked up at Blond Freddy. He grinned at me and then released his grip on me. I looked to the side and turned to leave. Before I left, though, I made sure to thank him for catching me.

When it was time for Dad to leave to go to the pizzeria, I went directly to my room; not without saying goodbye to him first, of course. Once I got there, I sat on my bed and began to think about life. I then laid down and began to fall asleep after I realized how boring it was to ponder the secrets of life. I began to dream about the first time my parents took me to Freddy Fazbear's. I remember how much Dad really enjoyed himself and how Mom felt uneasy about being there. I also remember how I met all of my good friends... That was actually the day that Dad got the job. Mr. Fazbear really liked my dad's 'spunk', as he put it, and told him about a job opening.

As Dad was being interviewed, and Mom was sitting awkwardly at a table, I was running around and playing with the other kids. Back then, the animatronics that were on stage are the ones that are now in my basement. I loved them. I loved them so much that the majority of my dream revolved around them. I guess it seemed normal to be so attached to them; I was very young in the dream. Well, I was really attached to one of them, that one being Bonnie. I was clinging to Bonnie's leg, calling out to him. Each time I called out his name, he would pat me on the head. It seemed like he didn't even mind that I practically became his leg. Every time I called his name, he always smiled and looked happily down at me. I guess I was sleep-talking or something because the last time I called out Bonnie's name, I felt something touch me.

I jumped awake at that touch and sprang up, erect and alert. I scanned my dark room. I saw a glimpse of gleaming red eyes next to my bed, but that red gaze didn't seem to notice my movements. Of course it was Bonnie, though. He always seemed to be in the general area when there's a sudden noise or some sort of physical contact with me. Trying not to make any more noise than I already have, I grabbed my blankets, pulled them over my head, and laid back down. I acted like I never saw Bonnie sitting there... Next to my bed... In the dark... Yep! Pretend he isn't there even though I can now feel his gaze piercing into my back... Watching me while I sleep...

I would've known that he was still there anyways without the pressuring gaze on my back. My body was slanting towards a dip in my mattress that Bonnie created, for he was sitting on my bed. My lower back seemed to be in contact with his hip... I tried to fall back asleep, but knowing that he was RIGHT THERE and that he wasn't going to leave until 6 a.m., it was a little hard... _What time is it anyways?_ I slowly slithered my arm out from under the blanket and towards my nightstand, searching for my phone. Once I found it, I pulled my hand back under my covers and turned it on. After my retinas burned and festered in their sockets from the light, I turned the brightness down to where it didn't almost kill me. I checked the time, only to see that it was only 1:30. _Dang it..._ I thought. _Wait... That meant I only slept for, like, an hour or two! That also meant that Dad wouldn't be back for a while... Six o'clock is so far away..._

Sliding my hand back out from under the covers, I put my phone back onto the nightstand. Before I could pull my arm back into the warmth of my blankets, my hand was grabbed by a cold, steel one. I froze at the touch of Bonnie's hand on mine. He tightened his grip to the point where it started to hurt. I let him squeeze my hand, as not to anger him. But when he began to pull me out from under the covers, I fought to get away from him.

Somehow I managed to wrestle my hand out from his grip and tuck it back under the covers as well as the rest of my body. I then heard Bonnie sigh and adjust himself into a different position. I didn't know what he was doing, and I was curious. I never did listen to that "curiosity killed the cat" thing. When I peered out from under the covers, I noticed how he was positioned. I quickly pulled them back over my head with a hot blush spreading across my cheeks. I saw what Bonnie had done.

He adjusted himself to where he was holding himself above me, looking down at me. He was _literally_ above me, his torso leaning over me. One of his arms was lying against my back while the other was placed in front of me. The worst part of this whole situation was that his face was inches away from mine, which then worsened my blush. It was so bad that I'm sure Bonnie could feel the heat that was radiating off of my face.

I felt extremely uncomfortable in the position I was in, so I squirmed around a bit under the covers to get into a more comfortable position. I ended up on my stomach, slightly shocked that Bonnie didn't do anything while I was re-positioning myself. A few moments later, I understood why he didn't move, and almost jumped out of my skin. Bonnie was waiting for me to get comfortable before placing his head in the middle of my back... He nuzzled into my back and got comfortable. I wish I never changed my position... _This is worse than before!_

After some time, I popped my head out from under the covers (it was getting really warm under there) and glanced over my shoulder to see Bonnie. His eyes were closed and he looked... peaceful... It was the first time I saw him like that... His face was so scary looking (with his ever present scowl and all). He always looked mad, annoyed, or upset about something. To see him like this created an urge inside of me. I really wanted to take a picture of this rare sighting! So, that's exactly what I did. Once I got my phone, I covered the light, making sure that it wasn't too bright, and turned the lighting down a bit more.

I set my phone to 'camera' mode and placed it over my shoulder to where I could get a good picture of Bonnie but also see the screen so that I could take the picture. Trying to get a good shot, I adjusted my phone and prepared to take the picture, not noticing that a certain setting was on. When I pushed the button, a sudden, bright light flashed across his face, making me panic a bit. What made my panicking worse, was that Bonnie's eyes snapped open right after the picture was taken. He stared at me, and I stared at him. Feeling extremely worried for my safety, I threw the blankets back over my head and trembled a bit. But I froze when I felt Bonnie get off of me.

I didn't remove the blankets and stayed as still as a weeping angel that was being looked at. Too bad I couldn't stay like that, because I felt a tug on my blankets. I didn't let go of my covers in fear of what was going to happen to me. That tug then evolved into a light pull, and that pull escalated into a violent yank as I refused to let go. I lost my grip on the covers and they were snatched right off of me. I was now exposed to the frigid air. A chill ran down my spine as the cold air caressed my skin. I was wearing an anime tank top. This tank top's theme was Makoto from the anime FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club. Anyways, I was also wearing a pear of Markiplier pajama bottoms as well as a pair of rainbow socks for some reason... The point is, I am really cold now because these pj's offer little to no warmth...

I tried to barrel roll off of the bed, but Bonnie caught me before I could. He pinned me down, laid on top of me, and went for my phone. As a reflex, thanks to my friends' attempts at stealing my phone, I kept on moving my arm so that my phone was always just out of his reach. If I didn't even let my friends touch my phone, there ain't no chance for Bonnie to have it. If I didn't want my phone to be taken, it won't be taken and that's final. Sure he was scary as heck, but when it comes to my phone, I become the scary one. And I wasn't about to let him have it anytime soon... He was going to delete the picture, and I couldn't have that!

It became like a game where I was winning and he was losing. Finally, Bonnie just decided to give up and laid back down onto me. He wouldn't budge, even when I pushed and nudged him and all that jazz. So here I was... stuck under a purple bunny boy that watches me while I sleep. Who also has a temper... _What am I going to do...?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

WARNING: There will be some sexual scenes in this chapter... You know, adult stuff? So if you don't want to read this chapter, it's fine. I'm just giving a warning. My best friend's here so shit'll get real with that bitch around.

* * *

While I was being crushed under Bonnie's metal posterior, I thought of a way to get him off of me. Seriously, I couldn't move at all since Bonnie weighed, like, a TON! His body was spread out upon me with his head on my chest. But really, what could I do about that? As I was brainstorming mission impossible escape plans, I noticed something about Bonnie's hands... And how they seemed to have roamed to different... places...

I then realized that my face had turned a deep shade of crimson. I managed to free one of my hands, placed it upon Bonnie's, and tried to push it away. Key word being "tried". There was a struggle. Bonnie wanted to keep it where it was, but I wanted it OFF _._ _What is with this guy? Why's he doing this?... AND SERIOUSLY, THE HAND IS BOTHERING ME!_ I wanted to get both of the hands away, so I placed my hand so that it hovered next to his head and WALLOPED him! He ignored it, of course, but to let me know that he didn't like my actions, he tightened his grip on the placed he was holding.

I _definitely_ blushed harder at the tightening of his hands on those placed and my body jerked. I bucked my hips, trying to rid myself of the blasted bunny. He pushed his body onto mine even more. He wasn't going to let me go, and I had to face that. What am I going to do? I freed my other hand, lifted it up, and it swooped down hard onto Bonnie's back... He didn't budge... Not even a little!

Thing only got worse for me, of course. Bonnie pinned one of my hands down and inched his head closer to mine. I turned my head to avoid his eyes, but he grabbed my chin and held it there, forcing me to look at him. His cold hand felt nice against my hot skin, but I wish that he wasn't the reason it was hot! If he wasn't the one pinning me to the bed, than I would be fine with it. Honestly, I would rather have him watch me sleep than to lay on me.

With my chin caught in Bonnie's hold, I shifted my eyes to avoid eye contact with him. He didn't seem to like that at all. He kept moving his head to be within my line of sight, but every time that happened I would shift my gaze over to a vacant spot, one Bonnie didn't occupy. After a while of doing that, Bonnie was finally fed up with my little game. He tightened his hold on my chin, and pulled me close to his face. We were so close, in fact, that our lips were only a few centimeters away from coming in contact. I stared straight into Bonnie's eyes. Becoming afraid, I pinched my eyes shut as I waited for him to hurt me or something. But something much more shocking happened instead.

Once that happened, I was over-the-top flipping out! I never had this happen to me before! Bonnie just KISSED me! And, truth be told, for a guy that had a tattered face, his lips were extremely soft. Things got worse, because Bonnie deepened the kiss, pushing my head further into my pillow.

Bonnie pulled away for a brief moment, allowing me to breathe for a small amount of time, before he came right back and molded his lips together with mine. A simple kiss had turned into a violent and heated make-out session, where Bonnie forced his tongue into my mouth to play with mine. Every now and then, he would allow me a breath of air before he returned, as if intoxicated by the taste of me. Things escalated to where he became a little too touchy. That was when I began to fight his advances, but Bonnie just kept it up.

I kicked, bucked, and struggled to free myself form Bonnie and his dirty little game. I saw a bright light flood through my window. Headlights. Dad was home. Freaking yes! Salvation! I knew Bonnie saw them too because he stopped... for a brief moment, until he went back to what he was originally doing. He suddenly stopped completely, getting off of me, but not before giving my neck a nice, long lick.

The contact sent chills down my spine as he left. I curled up into a ball, something I wanted to do the whole time he was there, and pondered over what just took place. My face was red and hot from the event that had occurred. I never knew that Bonnie would've done something like that to me! Sitting up, I got off of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw dark bruises and marks. My lips were slightly bruised also, due to the abuse they just went through.

"Damn that bastard bunny! I am so pissed right now!" I left the bathroom and went back to my room. I didn't sleep the rest of the night, but thought of things to do to get back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After the whole "Bonnie Incident" the other night, I had been feeling very weary about my surroundings; always looking over my shoulder. You know, it's kind of sad when you can't feel safe in your own home... I haven't been going down into the basement as much. I didn't want to take any chances. So, instead, I've been hanging out in the attic, chillin' with good ol' Blond Freddy. He's a cool guy, like Freddy. He doesn't talk, though.

After Dad left, I went up into the attic. I was going through some old boxes, splaying some of the contents out on the floor. Blond Freddy sat across from me, also digging through some boxes. He pulled out a long, white dress and veil. He even pulled out a bunch of frosted flowers! It was my mom's old wedding dress and crud like that. The Freddy Clone glanced over at me as I stared at the dress. Never, in my life, had I seen Mom's dress... Not once!

It was a clean white color, which was surprising considering the fact that all it did was sit in a dusty box in the attic... There were ruffles on the rim and the stitching of the dress. It was also very long and flowed nicely. I took it from Blond Freddy, examining it. Standing up, I placed it over my chest and saw that I could fit in it, which didn't surprise me at all. I inherited my figure from my mom, but my sense of humor from my dad. Best of both worlds! I held the dress to my chest and moved it around a bit. I went to a full body mirror where I could see myself better.

For some strange reason, I felt prettier and more elegant than I usually do... I wasn't even wearing the dress, but I felt like this... I forgot about Blond Freddy until I saw him standing behind me. He delicately place the matching veil onto the crown of my head and backed away. He came back soon with the flowers, handing them to me. My image looked complete and beautiful...

The Freddy look alike was very nice and fun to be with, even though he couldn't talk. I sort of fixed the communication barrier with a pen and paper. That's how he talked to me now. He had really nice handwriting, too! I saw him scribble something down on one of the sheets, then showed it to me. I giggled at it.

You look very beautiful

"No, don't say that."

Why?

"... It's embarrassing!" I looked away from him. My attention was then caught by the sound of footsteps coming up the attic stairs. Blond Freddy went to hide, but for some odd reason I stood still and waited... The door creaked open fully and in my sights came Nightmare Freddy. I was shocked... Honestly, I thought it was going to be Bonnie!

First, Freddy looked at me, and then he looked around the attic. At that moment, Blond Freddy came out of hiding and walked over to Freddy. Freddy patted him on his head and smiled. I noticed the subtle differences between Freddy and his look-alike. First off, Freddy was much taller than his look-alike. He was also bigger in build, Blond Freddy having less muscle. Blond Freddy looked more like a teen, while Freddy looked like he was in his early twenties.

Blond Freddy scribbled something down on the notepad and showed it to Freddy. The brown haired animatronic then glanced over at me and walked over. He gave me a smile as well and patted my head like he did with Blond Freddy. Confused as the dickens, I touched my head and asked Freddy what that was for. To my surprise, he actually answered me.

"Giving my little brother a way to talk to others."

"Oh ,it was nothing!" I shutter at the sound of his voice. His voice was deep and had an English accent to it like he was from London.

"No. It means a lot to him. And to me... I hated seeing him like the way he was."

"... I don't mean to be rude, but why is it that you can talk while he can't?" I asked wearily, not wanting to hurt Blond Freddy's feelings.

"His voice box was damaged. He had been in bad condition for a while, and there's no sign that his condition will get better." Freddy explained. I listened to his explanation intently... Honestly, it was hard NOT to! His voice was absolutely **_captivating_**. _I wonder how he sounds when he sings..._ I thought to myself, trying to imagine his voice singing a tune with a hidden grin. I snapped out of my thoughts to ask a question.

"Really? Is that why he is in the attic and not the basement with you?"

"Yes. Also, for some reason, he seems to like this attic a lot..." Freddy rubbed the back of his head. His blond brother went right back to busying himself with looking through the boxes. This caused another question to fly through my head.

"Hey, what's his name? It never came to me to ask for his name... I have just been calling him Blond Freddy." I asked sheepishly, looking over at the other Freddy, who had found an old toy of mine.

"Golden Freddy, but everyone calls him Goldie."

"Goldie?" I said to myself, testing how it flowed off my tongue. I guess Goldie heard me, for he responded by walking over to me and showing me his pad of paper.

Yes (y/n)? You called me?

"Oh, no, I was just saying it so that I could remember for later." I smiled at him with Goldie returning it. He returned to what he was previously doing. I watched him for a little while before I noticed that Freddy held the wedding dress in his hands.

"Was this your mother's?" he asked, feeling the dress between his fingers.

"Yeah it is. This is my first time seeing it."

"Really. Well I have to say it would look good on you." he said to me. I blushed at his words then remembered what Goldie said- er... wrote... to me. I guess he remembered also, because he showed his previous note to his brother. Freddy nodded in agreement.

"... Really Goldie?... Really?" I sighed at him while he gave me a big, goofy smile... Dang, it's hard for me to stay mad at him... Even though he was in a state of dis-repair, he was still cute...\

"Lets hope Bonnie doesn't see you in this." Freddy chuckled. I turned white as a ghost at the mention of his name. I still wasn't over what had happened to me the other night. Freddy noticed what he had done and tried to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! I didn't mean to mention him."

"No, that's not the problem... It's just... He did something to me the other night, and I'm not exactly over it..." I shuddered. Freddy glanced over at his little brother and then back at me. Goldie got the message and left the general area that we were in.

"(Y/N), let me tell you a little something about Bonnie." Freddy walked over to the bed that was in the attic and patted the spot next to him while he said this. I took up his offer and joined him, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Freddy began to speak.

"(Y/N). You see... It's been hell for all of us, but Bonnie's had it the hardest out of all of us. It started out fine, but things just began to get worse. The kids started to avoid him, favoring us more than him. He became the least favorite out of all of us. He really loved bringing joy to the kids, and you could only imagine how much it hurt him when the children ran away from him." Freddy explained. I sat there, absorbing the backstory of the purple animatronic as Freddy went on.

"Once the kids began to dislike him, he became depressed... But then you came along, and you stuck to him... That was all he needed to keep going. He was fine for a while, but then you got hurt and never came back. That struck him hard. After that, nothing got him to smile. He even stopped coming out from the stage and stayed with Goldie." Freddy sighed. I remembered that I was like that from the dream I had. I didn't say anything to Freddy and let him continue.

"Things got worse. The Toys began to appear, causing Bonnie to become scrap metal. He lost his face. We never were able to find out how that happened, but that worsened his mood. With the Toys picking on us all the time, he became worse and meaner. He would get mad at us for not standing up for ourselves. When they messed with him, he lost it, releasing all his pent up rage out on the Toys. His outburst changed how we viewed him. He was no longer the kind-hearted, yet cold bunny friend we remembered. This Bonnie was a mean, cruel, and nasty being... But it wasn't his fault. He was just dealt a bad hand."

I sat it silence. I felt bad for Bonnie and the others. No one knew that Bonnie had it hard with the kids rejecting him, being replaced, and losing his parts. He had every right to be the way he is. The thing that got me the most was when Freddy said that I got hurt and stopped going there. What did he mean I got hurt? I never remembered much of my childhood. It was all a blur. Whenever I try to remember, my head begins to hurt a lot.

A bright light came through the attic window. It was my dad's car. Freddy stood up and headed for the door, but before he left, he called his brother over. He ruffled Goldie's hair once again and then made his way down the stairs. Goldie came over to me, smiled, and left as well, going deeper into the attic. I got off of the dusty mattress and went down to my room. I noticed an object on my bed that wasn't there previously. It looked like something of Bonnie's.

"He must have been up here." I said, picking the object up and placing it on my dresser. I crawled into my bed, checked my phone, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I was down stairs in the living room, watching an anime that I had been obsessed with for the past few days, when there was a knock on the door. I glanced over at it and pondered over who it could've been. Getting up, I walked over to the door and opened it, being surprised with the sight of my dad's boss. He gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Hello (y/n). It's been a while! Man, you've you grown." he said.

"Yeah, it has. Why don't you come in?" I stepped to the side and let him in. He nodded in thanks and stepped inside. I closed the door behind us and turned to him, but before the door completely closed, I spotted a large truck parked in the driveway.

"So... Where is your dad?"

"Oh, he's outside in the yard." I replied.

"Alright. Thanks (y/n)." He ruffled my hair and headed to the backyard to speak with Dad. I fixed my hair quickly and went back to the couch to continue watching my anime.

After a while, my dad (with boss) came back into the living room, finishing up their conversation. Dad's boss left out the front door, leaving the door open. He came back inside with some other men. I paused my show and watched as the men walked around the house.

They then left towards the driveway. I stood from the couch and went to ask Dad what was going on.

"So... Dad... What's all this?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm doing a favor for the boss."

"...Like... What kind of favor?"

"The boss is renovating the pizzeria, so he needs a place to store a few things until the renovations are over."

"Like, what thi-" I cut my sentence off when I saw what few things were going to be held here.

I saw bright clothes, rosy cheeks, and happiness and sunshine...The toys walked right in, still on, as if they were in the pizzeria. Guess who flew at me after his eyes landed on my figure?

"(Y/N)! I MISSED YOU!" Toy Bonnie came running at me, but the boss stopped him before BonBon could grab me.

"Whoa there BonBon! I understand you are happy to see (y/n), but we needed to set some rules." The boss stated. He told the toys to follow him.

Once they left the living room, it was just my dad and me. He had a happy, joyful face while I had an angry, annoyed face. I looked at my dad and punched him in the arm. He grunted in pain and tenderly held his arm.

"What was that for (y/n)? Don't hit Daddy like that for no reason." he pouted rubbing his arm.

"Actually, I did hit you for a reason! Have you ever thought to talk to me before making this decision? No! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THE TOYS STAY HERE?!" I growled at him. He just stood there with a blank face and looked around.

"Whats wrong with the toys?"

"DAD! Do you have memory loss or something? THE TOYS TRY TO KILL YOU EVERY NIGHT! AND ONE KIDNAPPED ME!... Also, we have other animatronics in our basement already. I'm pretty sure that we don't need any more."

"Well... I thought that... maybe... if I let the toys stay with us they _might_ like me and _not_ try to kill me!" he whined still rubbing his arm. I punch him again and he let out a cry. I always end up doing thing when he does something that angers me...

The boss and the toys came back into the living room and I stopped punching my dad. My dad walked over to his boss and stood beside him. The boss told the toys all these thing and other stuff,he also told my dad to not turn them off at all. So that meant they would be wondering the house every day and night. The boss also told my dad to keep them out of the basement and it would be best to keep the basement door locked. It was like he knew something which I catch on to.

The boss was leaving and I was going to go ask him something but was stopped my Toy Bonnie. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I almost my footing but catch myself, Toy Bonnie snuggled his face in the back on neck.

" Toy Bonnie! " I shouted trying to pull away from him but I wasn't going to let go of me.

" Call my BonBon " he whispered in my ear and then bit the top of it. I filched at and broke his grip around me. Jumping back like a foot I turned to him and pointed at him with rage. He just giggled and smiled at me, I gritted my teeth and went up stairs with " BonBon " following me. The other toys joined in and I flow into my room and shut the door. I heard my dad yell up to me or should I say us.

" Alright kids no running in the house "

I felt BonBon push the door on his side and I was sliding across the floor. I used all my strength to push back but then I heard the other door to my room open. Toy Freddy entered and ran over to picking me up allowing BonBon to stubble in.

" Oi put me down Toy Freddy " I hissed wiggling round so his grip would losing. He let me go and BonBon hugged me again. I couldn't get him off of me and I was getting really pissed now, I was going to kill my dad for good. That is if I ever get free of BonBon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

For the past few days my house has been nothing but full of noise,shouting and games. All because of the toys animators that are staying here until the pizzeria is done and all that. So it's impossible to get an piece and quite specifically when Toy Bonnie or should I say BonBon hangs on me 24/7. He follows me every where and never lets me out of sight,mind or body. His like a disease that as no cure and can't get rid of, I have that disease and I want it gone.

I was sitting at the kitchen table by myself drawing in my sketch book. I was drawing a random picture,which turned into Bonnie when I looked at it. Every time this happens when I am not drawing something that's not random,it was weird. I kept drawing,shading and add little details when I heard a chair pull out. Looking up I saw BonBon sitting across from me. He had a smile on his face that was somewhat seductive, he locked his eyes on me.

" What do want BonBon? " I asked looking back down at my sketch book.

" I just wanted to stare at you that is all "

" Take a picture it last longer " I grunted shading the hair that fell over one of the eyes.

" Can I! " BonBon perked up and asked with glee. I looked at him and shook my head no,he pouted but then was back to himself.

" Where are the others? "

" Uh the others? "

" Yeah the other go mess with them "

" I was hanging out with them but then they wanted to go up to the attic. And there is nothing up there,so I came to find you "he sang placing his head on his hand looking at me.

" WAIT THE ATTIC! "

" Yeah the attic they said they heard a noise "

I popped out of my set and dashed up stairs,running like the wind it was like I never touched the steps. I made it stairs but saw that the door to the attic was open. In a panic I ran up those stairs and popped in the doorway bumping into Toy Freddy.

" Are you okay there love? " he asked my beading down giving me hand up. I ignored his hand spring up and running around to see where Toy Chica was as well a the balloon kid and that puppet thing.

The three of them were near the bed and I spotted Goldy hiding. In no time I shouted out to them making them jump.

" YOU GUYS CAN'T BE UP HERE! " at the top of my lungs is what I shouted at them. They all turned to me and Toy Freddy walked over to me.

" Are you okay (y/n)? " Toy Freddy asked my placing his hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and told them that the attic was off limits just like the basement. It was just that my dad never told them that was all. The toys nodded at me then left with very award faces.

Left alone in the attic I saw Goldy come out of his hiding spot. He came over to right away and hugged me, I hugged him back only because he seemed to shaking. Then I remember that the toys would pick on his brother and I guess that mad him scared of them. After comforting Goldy I left and shut the attic door and I even locked then kept the key with me.

Heading back down stair I returned to the kitchen where all the toys were and sitting at the table. They were all looking through my sketch book. I ran over and scooped it up closing it,the toys looked at me and BonBon was still sitting the way he was when I flew up the stairs.

" Why? " BonBon asked me suddenly

" Why what? "

" Why draw picture of the Bonnie rather than me."

" Reasons "

" Like what "

" Reason that are too educated for you "

" Your so mean (y/n)! But that is why I like you " BonBon giggled still staring at me wit that smile like before.

" I can't wait for you to go back to the pizzeria " I muttered to my self. BonBon got up and wrapped his arms around my waist pull me from behind. Toy Freddy went in front of me and placed his hands on my face bring his face closer to mine. Hell even Toy Chica joined in she went to my side and placed her hands on my shoulder.

" Come on (y/n) play with us. We are " Toys " after all " BonBon purred in my ear afterwords he licked my ear and ended it with nibbling on it.

Toy Freddy kissed my cheeks licking them as well and Toy Chica gave butterfly kisses on my neck. I tried to break free from there grapes but nothing. It was going to ended badly for me one of these days, I struggled and wiggled around but that just what the toys wanted.

But finally there was a noise at the back door. It was my dad he had returned home from the store and was coming. The toys let me go and scrambled around to find a place to stand away from me. My dad entered with bags in his hands.

" Oh (y/n) can you help me "

" Uh yeah sure in the car,got it " I shuddered leaving the kitchen heading to the car. My dad joined me and told me that there was something he had to do.

He told me that he had to leave town for his cousin Jeremy was sick and he had to go tend to him. My dads cousin Jeremy lived in a different state so my dad was going to be away for 3 weeks. I felt like dropping the bags in my hands but didn't. My dad was leaving for 3 weeks that meant I was going to be home alone with the toys and the other animators for 3 weeks. There was no way I was going to survive this!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

On Friday morning my dad headed out to go take care of his cousin Jeremy. Leaving me home alone with three animators that want to do dirty things to me. Four down in the basement that could kill at any moment if they found out if their replacements were here. And there was one in the attic that was the only one that I didn't mind.

I watched my dad pull out of the drive way and headed out. I then ran up stairs to the attic and locked myself in,the toys were outside doing their own thing. And I knew once my dad left they would come after me and I wouldn't have anyone to get them to watch their surroundings. I peered out the attic window and saw the toys standing outside, Toy Freddy was under a tree,Toy Chica was holding the balloon kid and holding the puppet ones hand like they were her kids. And BonBon saw that my dad had left and was heading inside,most likely coming in for me.

Goldy came out for where his was hiding and walked over to me. He hugged me like he always did when I came up to the attic to visit him. He always seemed to know that I was upset or angry about something. It was nice to have him do that for me,sometimes I just come up here to get a hug.

Goldy scribble something down on his pad of paper and showed it to me. I glimpsed at it and sighed to let him know that I wasn't happy about. That I hated the fact that I was stuck here for 3 weeks without my dad. Goldy snuggled his face in my neck then let go. I told him that I was thinking of just locking myself up here with him.

He laughed at then walked over to another window. I noticed that Goldy seemed a little sad looking about something. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

" Goldy are you okay? "

Goldy looked at me then wrote something down and showed it to me.

I haven't seen my brother in awhile

I then remember that my dad locked the basement door. I also remember that there was banging on the door during the night. I forgot that Freddy comes up here every night to visit his little brother. The two of them were close brothers like no other and Freddy seemed to be very protective over him. It must had been Freddy danging trying to get the door open or it could have been Bonnie.

" Oh Goldy my dad locked the basement door, well since his boss told him to and the toys as well. So Freddy as been locked down there, it's not like he forgot you "

I know but could you do something about it?

" Well I could bring you down there, but then I needed to get you pass the toys without them seeing you " I felt bad because of the toys Goldy couldn't see his big brother and no siblings that were close like the two of them should be apart.

" Don't worry Goldy I have an idea on how I can get you to see your brother! "

Really!

" Yes I can I have a plan! "

At that moment Goldy hugged me then walked off and then came back with a picture. It was a picture of him and Freddy. He wrote down that it was his first time showing up at the pizzeria and that Freddy was the first one he meet. Also how Freddy wouldn't let him out of his sight and started to call him little brother. It was a cute story I knew Freddy was kind but after reading that I knew he was literally a giant teddy bear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A week and half had pasted since my dad left to take care of his cousin Jeremy. And I had managed to keep away from the toys. As well as get Goldy down stairs to see his brother Freddy and back up without getting catch. It was very easy I just had to get the toys distracted which was way to easy.

But one day when it was nearing the night Goldy wanted to see Freddy again and he forgot something down in the basement as well. So I was willing to take him down there but I needed to distract the toys so how. So I went down stairs ans into the kitchen where they were. Only to see Toy Freddy at the table spinning his top hat round his finger, Toy Chica was sitting on the counter with the balloon kid in her lap and the puppet kid sitting by her feet. I didn't see BonBon at all until I felt something grab me.

" I catch a (y/n)! " he giggled out loud and the others turned to where we were at. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica got this evil little smiles on their faces. I didn't panic and kept my cool. Before the other could get a hold of me I slipped out of BonBon's grip.

" Look I don't have time for you games "

" But like I said before we are toys "

"Yeah I'm too old for toys "

" But we are for all ages "

" Well I am not into toys "

" Aww why not " Toy Chica moaned putting the balloon kid down next to the puppet kid. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my face. She even brushed my (h/c) back so my face was exposed even more.

I pushed her hand away and stepped back away from her. I didn't swing that way and it was weird to be hit on by a chicken girl. The toys inched to towards me and I inched back then thing went south quick. The next thing I knew was the toys were pinning me down on the floor. It made a huge thud that you could hear though out the house,and I guess that what happen.

For I heard foot step come down stair I managed to move my head to see who it was. And it Goldy he had came down stairs after hearing the thud. He was shocked at what he saw yet scared too,then I found out why it was because of Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy's eyes were pitch black with no light in them. He had this pure evil smile plastered on his face. He got off of me and walked over to Goldy.

" Well well well what have we here? " he chuckled. Goldy stood there shaking and frozen.

" Don't you fucking touch him! " I snapped breaking my arm free from Toy Chica's grapes hitting BonBon and pushing Toy Chica off. Spring up I tackled Toy Freddy but he just grabbed me and throw me to the ground.

Landing with a hard thud I got just popped back up. I grabbed Goldy's hand and ran for the attic but I was blocked by Mangle. Who I thought was at my dad's boss's house but no he was here. Where was he this whole time.

" (Y/N) you knew he was here all this time and you never told us so we couldn't play with him "

" Why would I let you play with him. You guys are horrible and here I thought you were cool but I was right all along"

" Oh (y/n) you now we are all about playing " Toy Freddy's voice echoed. Mangle snapped at us and catch Goldy by the arm. He let out a yelp and I hit Mangle in the face which he let go.

" Come on Goldy, there is only one place to go "

Goldy looked at me like I was crazy. But he knew it was the only place to get away from the toys. The only place where he can be safe, I could be safe and a place that the once those toys step foot in they will regret. Manly BonBon and Mangle and hopeful Toy Freddy after a special person finds out what he was going to do to his beloved little brother.  
We were heading to the basement!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I grabbed Goldy and darted to the basement door. Toy Freddy,BonBon and Toy Chica ran after us,they were fast but Goldy gave an advantage to us. He was really fast than the toys and I manged to keep up with him some how. The basement door was in sight and we picked up the pace to.

Goldy swung the door opening letting me go, I turned around to shut it. But Toy Freddy and BonBon where already at the door. I slammed it shut and throw myself against so they couldn't open it. Yet they were stronger, you see BonBon kicked the door in while I was throw against it. The force was brutal and sent me back falling down the stairs, hitting every step down. With one final hit of the stairs I landed with a wack onto the hard cement floor, I swear I heard a cracking sound but I wasn't sure.

Laid out on the floor I slowly got up with the help of Goldy. The toys came down stairs and Toy Freddy tackled Goldy pinning him down to the floor. I rolled over and jumped on Toy Freddy tugging him to get him off of Goldy. Toy Freddy just pushed me off and back to the ground were Toy Chica got on top of me pinning me down. I clawed and starched at her but she wouldn't get off.

BonBon joined the rest down in the basement as well as Mangle. BonBon came over to where Toy Chica and I were crouching down to show me his evil smile. Mangle hung on the ceiling watching as Toy Freddy torment Goldy and BonBon and Toy Chica mess with me.

" Leave Goldy alone you FAKE FREDDY FAZFUCK! " I snapped punching,kicking,spitting and clawing at Toy Chica.

" Wow what a dirty little mouth this one has " Toy Chica giggled lower her head closer to mine. I just spit at her and she whipped it away looking at BonBon.

I heard Goldy let out yelps ever time Toy Freddy pulled,pushed or tugged on something. I wiggled and struggled to get away but these damn toys were strong for things made out of plastic. Glimpsing over at Goldy I saw a flash then Toy Freddy being knocked off of Goldy.

It was Freddy and he looked pissed off. His eyes were pitch black,he was bearing his teeth and was growling. His looked like a rabid animal that was ready to kill something.

" DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER! " Freddy growled deeply charging Toy Freddy.

Pinning Toy Freddy up against a wall Freddy was growling and be very aggressive. But then Mangle swooped down from the ceiling. He snapped down on Freddy's should tugging his back,forcing Freddy to fall and land with a thud. At that moment Toy Freddy got on top of him and did the same thing he was doing to Goldy. Which I guess was painful for Freddy let out a painful yell.

Foxy and Chica came out of the room and saw what was happening they joined in as well. Chica went after Toy Chica throwing her off of me and over the couch. Mangle snapped at Chica but Foxy hooked him in his eye socket pulling him off the ceiling. Toy Chica jumped back over the couch tackling Chica and brought Foxy down with her.

The toys and the originals had an all out fight with each other. Freddy forced only on Toy Freddy,I had to say Freddy did some damage to him, but Toy Freddy did even more. For every hit Freddy landed on him he would get Freddy twice as more. Same went with Foxy and Chica the tow of them were dealing with Mangle,Toy Chica and BonBon. And boy were they losing especial Chica, the toy version was more athletic than her and brutal as well. As for Foxy kept being wrapped up by Mangle and BonBon would hit him in his soft spots.

It was an unfair fight to be honest. The toys were more modified,great condition and function properly. As for Freddy and the other tow were older,decaying,deprecate and falling apart. They would never stand a chance against them yet they still fought.

After awhile the fighting died down the toys and finally won. Foxy was stung up and hang from the ceiling because of Mangle. Chica was out of the floor with the balloon kid and puppet sitting on her as well as Toy Chica. And Freddy as well as Goldy were also out of the floor. The toys turned to me and gave me these pure evil smiles that sent chills down my spine. Toy Freddy walked over to and crouched down to me.

" Well that was fun wasn't. And here you thought that they were going to protect you " he chuckled inching closer to me. I inched away from and tried to get away in general. Toy Freddy pulled me up by my hand swing my into BonBon's arms. Like a bear trap he closed his arms shut wrapping them around me.

Then right then and there Freddy stringed out of no where tackling Toy Freddy into that small room that held the original animators. He pushed Toy Freddy fulling in and he fell down as Toy Freddy disappeared into the room.

" Man do you ever give up " Mangle popped down from the ceiling looking down at Freddy. I watched as Mangle bit Freddy once again. But then there was a smile that crept across Freddy's face and I don't know why for. Then it happen the next thing any one knew was Toy Freddy flying out of the small room like he was rag doll.

The toys looked at the room then were struck frozen in fear after spotting a pair of bright crimson red eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

" What the hell?! " Toy Chica shouted getting off of Chica running over to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was knocked out cold and his face was cracked badly. He had slash marks on his neck showing that he was most likely throw by his neck. He twitched every now and again spurting out some red fluid as some oozed from his face. Toy Chica glanced over to BonBon with me still wrapped in his arms, I could tell BonBon was a little scared for he began to shake a little.

Bonnie stepped out of the room holding Toy Freddy's top in his hand. He tore and ripped it dropping the tore piece down making his way over to Toy Freddy. It seemed Bonnie wasn't done with him yet, then out of no where Mangle came down biting Bonnie square in the neck. There was a cracking sound but that wasn't from Mangle biting down hard onto Bonnie's neck. It was from Bonnie grasping Mangle's head then whaling it down onto his knee splitting it open like it was nothing.

Mangle dropped to the floor lifeless and unresponsive even to the slight thing. The red substance oozed from his cracked head pooling around him.

" Don't you ever learn? " Bonnie spoke for the first time ever. His voice was deep,cold,curl and dull yet it was very smooth as well.

Bonnie went back to heading towards Toy Freddy. Once he approached Toy Chica sprang up swing at Bonnie,she landing a hit but it seemed to hurt her than him. That was right Bonnie,Freddy,Chica and Foxy were metal not plastic.

Toy Chica drew her hand back holding it and greeting her teeth. Bonnie picked her up the throat raising her off the ground. Toy Chica began to kick and claw at Bonnie but like with me it was useless,Bonnie was much stronger and bigger than her. Like it was nothing he throw like a doll as he did with Toy Freddy, the only differences was that when Toy Chica hit the wall her entire body cracked like an egg.

She slid down the wall more lifeless than Toy Freddy and Mangle were. After throwing her Bonnie placed his foot onto Toy Freddy's head and pressed down on it. More of the red fluid came out as Bonnie continued to apply pressure to his head.

" STOP IT YOU FUCK " BonBon shouted out watching Bonnie crushing his friends head.

Bonnie lifted his foot up and turned on his heels at us. BonBon froze once he made eye contact with Bonnie, BonBon's shacking went to trembling to violent shacking. I took the opportunity to get free,so I moved suddenly but BonBon wouldn't let go. I figured out that he was going to use me as a shield or a way to protect himself form Bonnie. I had to say it was smart but I guess it was also the wrong chose.

Reason was Bonnie walked over to us, BonBon's ears flatten as he got closer and he ducked his under mine. Was Bonnie like a nightmare for him and the other toys? Was he that bad,then I remember the horrifying scene that just happen a few seconds ago.

Bonnie reached out and snatched me from BonBon, pulling me close to him. BonBon backed away slowly, Bonnie let me go and put me to the side. I saw that Bonnie toward over BonBon, I never noticed who tall Bonnie was until now he must had been the tallest one out of them.

In a quick flash BonBon darted up stairs with Bonnie chasing after him. I followed them not because I wanted to see Bonnie was going to do to BonBon, even thought it was just a little reason why. The main reason was because they were heading up stairs. And I didn't want them to mess shit up that was all and also I wanted to see what was going to happen. Damn me and my teeness with being so into seeing fights.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Popping out of the basement door I saw BonBon running like crazy and Bonnie was running after him. BonBon ran to the kitchen where there were two doorways. So that leaded to something a little interesting, for every time Bonnie came to one side BonBon would run to the other. Finally after that Bonnie had managed to get closer by pulling a fast one on BonBon. Like when Bonnie went to one door BonBon ran to the other's but Bonnie snapped back quick.

He got a hold onto BonBon by the arm, BonBon panicked and kicked up. He bucked Bonnie in the chest which was impressive but then again BonBon was a bunny so. Bonnie only stumbled back a little then went at BonBon who was laying on the ground from bucking Bonnie.

Bonnie grabbed his feet pulling him close. BonBon struggled,kicked and bucked at Bonnie even hit Bonnie in the face while he was at it. But that just pissed Bonnie off more, so once Bonnie got a good hold on him he picked him up throwing him. And he just happen to throw him through the kitchen door. On impacted the door shattered for it was made of glass.

I covered my mouth not at the fact that Bonnie just throw BonBon but the fact he throw him through a glass door. i knew things were going to get broken but a fucking glass door! How was I going to explain that to my dad,just how.  
I sucked my teeth and ran over to the shattered door, letting out a groan as I looked at the glass less door. Stooping my feet at it I glanced over to where Bonnie and BonBon where.

It was a good thing they were outside now than inside. Bonnie kept picking BonBon up throwing him around like a rag doll. Ever time BonBon was on the ground Bonnie would kick him,stoop on him or pick him up to throw him again.

BonBon began to crack and ooze out that red fluid like the other toys. The only difference was BonBon still function fine which I guess Bonnie hated. But then I guess Bonnie found a way to where BonBon wouldn't get back up. He went over to BonBon who was sprawled out on the ground, picking him up by the collar. With one hand on his collar and the other hooking the bottom of his shirt Bonnie began to spin around.

Finally Bonnie stopped suddenly letting BonBon go, he aimed him towards a tree. BonBon went limp and crashed into the tree with his back against it. There was a loud cracking sound that echoed and sound painful to where I cringed. BonBon fell to the ground unconstrained, his whole body was cracked like Toy Chica's and was oozing the red fluid out like Mangle and Toy Freddy.

Looking over I saw that the loud cracking sound wasn't just BonBon but the tree as well. The spot that BonBon hit was cracked and dented. That throw had so much force it dent the fucking tree! A solid oak tree that has been there since I lived here. A tree that my mom wanted to cut down but due to the fact the truck was so massive it couldn't. And here with Bonnie just throwing a plastic animator that might have a few metal parts and weights about around 95 to 110 pounds, dent the fucking tree! Da Fuck!

I was still standing in the doorway that had glass staring in aw at that. Bonnie walked over to BonBon and crouched down. He picked up one of BonBon's arms that once he let it go it fell thudding back into it's place. He stood up and straighten out his back. Then he walked over to me.

I was too busy to thinking of way to explain why the door is like this,why the toys are fucked up and why the tree was fucking dent!. I greeted my teeth and thought how he was going to react,my dad could have a fucking heart attack form this.

" AH MY DAD IS GOING TO FUCKING LOSE IT WHEN HE SEES THIS! " I shouted out. I noticed Bonnie was in front of me. I gave him a quick look but went back to panicking.

Bonnie looked at the doorway and chipped off pieces of glass that was logged in the frame of the door. He flatten his ears after noticing what he had done and how mad I was.

" I'm sorry (y/n) " he sighed

" No it's not your fault... " I paused and looked at Bonnie. He spoke to me, I mean I heard Bonnie speak like down in the basement but this was directed at me.

He voice was different from the one in the basement. The one he used down in the basement was very mean,cold and deep. But this one was more sweet,kind,elegant yet still was deep. Deeper than Freddy's voice and even foxy's as well,maybe that was why he sang better.

I looked at Bonnie who was still picking pieces of glass out the frame of the door. He glanced at me then went back to picking out piece's. I turned around to see that Freddy,Goldy,Foxy and Chica were coming up the basement stairs. They joined me and Bonnie where we were at near the broken door. There was a award silent over us, Freddy stood next to his brother, Foxy and Chica were kinds swaying side to side as Bonnie kept picking out glass and I stood in the middle. Then there was this scribbling sound, it was Goldy he was writing something down then showed it to some it to us.

How are you going to explain this to you dad (y/n)?

I let out a little high pitch sound that I dragged out getting lower as I ran out of breath.

" Eeeeeeeee I'll cross that bridged when I get there... "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

After spending like three days cleaning everything up and trying to come up with an explanation for my dad on why the door was broken and his boss on why the toys were jacked up. It was really hard because every time I thought of one it sounded to unbelievable or funny. Then that stupid killer clown thing came to mind for no reason, and believe or not I thought about using it.

That a killer clown broke through the glass down and the toys tried to fight him off but it didn't work. I giggled a little at the thought of it. There was no way my dad and his boss would believe that, well my dad might but his boss no,then again. Thinking long and hard about I asked Freddy and them what I should say to my dad and the boss.

Chica agreed on the killer clown and so did Foxy but those to where goofballs. Bonnie didn't give me anything matter of fact he want to dispose of the toys and nothing else. So turning to Freddy and Goldy they gave me some reasonable explanations. Like the toys glitching out, an earthquake which was command where I lived or something else that caused the toys to freak out.

All where really good ones, man Freddy and Goldy where smarter than me! That or they are really excellent lairs,well that is what Chica told me. Then she told me how there was this one time an important object that belonged to the boss got broken and Freddy was the who did but he was such a excellent liar he got away with it same with Goldy. Who learned it all from Freddy.

After finally deciding on the explanation to give to my dad and his boss was going to be, I plopped down on the couch. Laying sprawled out I covered my face with my arm, but then got a chill up my spine.

" Where is that draft coming from? " sitting up I looked over to see the door that had no glass.

" Oh... O3O " making a stupid face I got up off the couch and went to stand in the glass less doorway. I looked out and watched saw that the leaves began to change color. Fall was coming which also meant school will begin sooner. One day during this stress filled week I began to see the ceremonials for back to school shopping, that was the also I broke the TV. Now needed am explanation for that one too,damn.

Making even more weird faces I heard someone come up from behind. I turned my head to see Bonnie and only him.

" Hey (y/n) can we talk "

" Yeah I guess, about what though? "

" About what I did to the toys "

" Oh, by the way where are the toys? "

" We put them down in the Basement in a corner "

" Alright. Oh by the way Bonnie you don't needed to explain the toys I understand why you did that Freddy kinda told me why you are the way you are. "

Bonnie's eyes widen at me mentioning that to him. Also the fact that Freddy told me was another thing,but he didn't seemed upset about it at all. I guess if anyone should explain something like it was Freddy to be the one. Standing in a awarded silences among us. But that silence was broken when Goldy came into the kitchen but caused something to fall. He tumbled around trying to grab the objects as they fell but was making them worse, he then stopped and looked at us with a bright red face.

We looked at him, Goldy stretched the back of his head then waved his hands around and backed away slowly. I had an expressionless face on as Bonnie had the face of as if he was annoyed by Goldy walking into the kitchen and making that much noise.

The I heard the sound of a car pulling up into the drive way. I popped my head out the glass less door and saw that it was my dads car.

" He is home early! " I shouted out very loud. the next thing I knew was Bonnie and the rest of the animators flipping out and scrambling to get down to the basement.

After the basement door slammed shut my dad entered the house. With the thud of him bag my dad let out a giant sigh of relief.

" (Y/N) I'M HOME! "

I came out from the kitchen with a stressed smile on my face as I walked up to him. Wrapping his arms around my picking me up and snipping me around. After planting my feet back on the ground and getting my balance back. My dad walked into the kitchen talking.

" So what do you want for dinner (y/n) I feel like grilling something! "

" Yeah whatever dad " I shudder nervelessly as I watched him walk around the kitchen pull out things. Then he headed out to the grill where he walked right through the glass less door.

Holding my breath he just walked right through it as if it was open. But the handle was in the place where it showed it was shut. I mean my dad has walked into the glass a few times but this was different. I let my breath go and sighed in relief as he walked out the kitchen without a second thought.

But I guess it was to early to be acting that way for my dad came back and had a confused face. He was pointing and waving his finger up and down.

" Something is wrong and I know it "

" What do you mean? "

" I'm dumb not stupid (y/n) " he said pointing at me. He stepped back in the kitchen and looked around, then stepped out then back in again. He kept doing that until he said something.

" Whats wrong here? "

" Whats wrong? "

" Yes "

" Oh well that is easy, you have the ability to go through solid objects... " chuckled out dragging it a little.

" (Y/N) "

" Yes "

" What happen to the door? "

" Uh...it's long story "

" Well you better start explaining " my dad said crossing his arms staring at me. I stood still swaying back and forth than began to whistle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Once I was through explain what happen to the door, I then told him that the door wasn't the only thing that was damaged. I told him about the toys and how they got wrecked during the earthquake. I was also lying about all that, I was using the lying Freddy told me use. Feeling bad about it and thought how this was going to eat away at me, I never really lied to my dad for he never lied to me about anything.

My dad completely forgot about the door and rushed down to the basement. With the slam of a door,to thudding sounds to a shrike I knew my dad was not going to be okay. I stood in the kitchen swaying back and forth whistling like I never heard my dad. But when I heard my name called I stopped and knew that I had to go to the basement.

Slowly heading to the basement I thought of how my dads face looked. Deciding the sitars I saw my dad pacing around nervelessly. He was chewing his knuckle and panicky as he took glimpse at the toys but would turn away to freak out some more. I didn't blame him,the toys were in a very bad state, cracked to high heaven and covered in the red fluid. Very depressing to see them, they were these happy lovely cheerful beings that brought smiles to little kids faces. But they were really perverts that tried to have their ways with me, and could defeat some of the originals. But feel hard at the hands of one purple bunny.

" (Y/N) how did they get this bad, was the earthquake that bad?! "

" Uh yeah truth be told I was asleep when it hit so I wouldn't know how they got like that..." starching the back of my head.

There was a silences between us then my dads phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out then flipped out. Turns out it was his boss and he was coming over to pick up the toys the build was fished earlier than excepted. My dad ran up stairs and I could tell he was going tell his boss what had happen to the toys. Leaving me down in the basement alone.

I looked at the toys and saw that there was a shine in Toy Freddy's eyes and toy Bonnie suddenly moved. It scared me and I darted up the stairs. I was not going to have that shit again no main.

Upstairs I could hear my dad getting his ass chewed by his boss over the phone. Then my dad hanged up and he looked pale. I knew he was in major trouble with the boss. I went over the couch where my dad was and sat next to him.

" It's not your fault dad it was the earthquake that did it. "

" He isn't mad about that he is mad that I left them alone with you and went out of town that is why he is mad. Which I don't understand why the toys can take care of themselves and I know that for a damn fact! " my dad slouched on the couch throwing his head back and letting out a grunt.

Two hours passed by before my dads boss got to our house. He went straight to the basement with some guys and came back up with the toys. Loading them in to a truck and the guys left, as for my dads boss he pulled my dad aside and told a few things. I went to the basement for I didn't want to hear my dad get chewed.

In the basement I looked over at the place that the toys were at. Then the place where Bonnie throw Toy Freddy at which caused a giant crack in the wall. There was still some red fluid on the floor and walls where the toys leaked out. I scraped my foot over the stain red fluid trying to see if it would come off and it didn't. My attention was broken when my dads boss came down stairs.

" (Y/N) can I talk to you? "

" Yeah sure about what? "

" About the toys "

" Oh okay "

I told him what I told my dad and I could tell he wasn't falling for it. After tell him all that,he let out a sigh then chuckled. I tilted my head to the side on why he was chuckling. He finally finally settled down and whipped a tear from his eye.

" That is some lie there, very good almost as good as Freddy's and his little brothers Goldy " he chuckled some more.

It shocked me a little that he saw through then when he mention Freddy and Goldy I remember that he must be use to it. So I hung my head at it then tried to think of a new lie to tell, but he then said something.

" It pointless to come up with another lie there (y/n) as many years as I dealt with Freddy and his brother I can tell if someones lying but sometimes it is still hard to tell if Freddy is lying even after all those years. Right Freddy? "

Looking past dads boss I saw Freddy lining against the door frame of the small room. He wasn't looking at us but away. The other animators where still in the room and dads boss turned towards them.

" I thought I told you guys once you came here to let the them find out your still on. "

" Well it gets boring just hanging down here and besides you put my little brother up in the attic how else was I going to see him? " Freddy sighed glancing at us.

" It's not like her dad knows only her and she was just covering for us. "

" You mean Bonnie. I know that just by looking at how damaged the toys where, you nor the other two could do something like that. " dads boss juster walking over to the wall that was cracked and also looking at the floor that was stained with the red fluid.

I stood still listening to them talk and watched dads boss walk around. He finally came over to me and throw he arm over my shoulders.

" Now (y/n) tell me what really happen here. " he looked down at me with an expressionless face. Letting out a sigh I gave in and told him.

Once done with that dads boss just looked away. Freddy was still in his place as well as the others, I could see Bonnie moved but only to be in the doorway.

" Well now hearing that I understand why you guys did what ya did. Those toys are just like teens forever horny, it sucked that I had to replace you guys with them but the kids these days. " dads boss grunted.

" But Bonnie ya could have lighten up a little on it, do ya know how much it's going to cost to fix them now. But I don't blame ya for acting like that Bonnie it was just like that time when (y/n) was just a little - " dads boss stopped mid sentence and the animators froze still. But the thing that got me was Bonnie backed away from the doorway.

" What happen to me as a kid? "

" Oh nothing really "

Dads boss went upstairs and the animators shut the door to the little door. What where they hiding from what happen to me as a kid? I mean I know that I got a concussion when I was little that was so bad I was out for like a week,but nothing that involved the pizzeria or Freddy and the gang. So what was it that happen?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Ever since that day I haven't seen much of my dad, he took up another shift to show his boss he was sorry for what happen to the toys. So not only does he work nights 12-6 but now he works 11-5 in the afternoons now. I only get to see him for split few seconds in the day the rest of the time he is sleeping.

Also I haven't seen the animators at all since dads boss said something that happen to me when I was a kid. Especial Bonnie I still remember the face he made when dads boss mention that thing,which I'm still wondering what he means. And I can't go to the basement because when I do the door to the little room is locked or is being held shut. It's like they don't want me to know what happen to "me" when I was a kid.

But I haven't been able to talk to any of them any ways because of school coming up like a few days away. So I have been busy getting ready for that hell. Also watching my dad so he doesn't over work himself. He was that type of person who feels so bad for something he over does things. I mean his boss is happy he is sorry but now his boss feels bad about it I guess the boss has a heart after all for people not just animators.

Yet my dad still works hard and long getting paid alot of money but it doesn't help him feel better. Between watching him,school and finding away to get the animators to talk was hard. Then school was finally here and the homework piled up so that prevented me even further.

TIME SKIP

Up in my room I was doing homework for English, I had to write about my summer and make it into a creative story. Ya know make something that really turning it into a fairy tale or something like that. Well I just wrote what really happen it seemed like a fairy tail well more of a nightmare. It was Friday finally a long week.

So writing that out I heard my dad leaving for work he doing the night shift this time. He popped into my room to say goodbye and then headed out. He looked awful, he was tired looked sick and the living dead, I wish he call in and stay home. But he was stubborn and left for work, sooner or later he will run out of energy and give in that was the only way he stop.

After he left I went back to writing my story, then there was a noise in the hallway. Glancing over to where the noise came from the door creaked open.

" Bonnie? " I called out but didn't an answer.

Getting off my bed I walked over to the door and opened it to see no one. I shrugged my shoulders shutting the door fully and turning around only to hit something. Fall back against the door I looked up to see Bonnie standing there.

" Oh hey Bonnie... did you come through the other door? " I asked him pointing to the door across the room.

He nodded and walked over to my bed and sat down on it. He picked up the paper I was writing and examined it, he looked confused and tried to understand it. It was like he never say writing let only was able to read.

" It's a paper I have to write for English class, I have to write about my summer. "

Bonnie gave me a quick glimpse then return to the paper. He flipped through the notebook and saw all the things I did in school. I had to say he face was the right face, the first week of school it felt like I fill my notebook full. It was crazy but hey I'm a senior in all honers classes. So yeah.

I walked over Bonnie and sat next to him, I packed my things away and took my notebook back. Checking it over to see everything was okay then shoving it into my bag. I reached over my bed and picked up one of my sketch books. Grabbing a pencil and taking out my phone looking through my picture finding one to draw.

Swiping through I came across the one I took of Bonnie that night, that weird heated night. I couldn't help but blush a little about, thank god Bonnie didn't see. I glanced over to him to see that he was staring off into space which was weird I never saw him like that. Then Bonnie got off the bed and sat on the floor which was even weirder but hey now I can draw without him seeing it.

So while he stared off into space I drew the picture from my phone. As I drew it I realized that something that this picture was the best one out of all of them. Ya see the sketch book I was drawing in was the one I always had me and was filled with nothing but Bonnie and tore out the one of Toy Bonnie and put it in another. This was also the sketch book no one was allowed to look in and it had my best drawing in it.

It was around 3 in the morning when I finished the picture and it was amazing. I catch every detail in the picture and with Bonnie just a few inches away helped too. I was adding the finishing touches on the picture when one of my headphones was pulled out of my ear. Looking over Bonnie was staring up at me holding my headphone between his fingers.

" Back to earth I see "

Bonnie dropped the headphone and pointed to the door where Goldy was standing. Turns out he was trying to get my attention but unable to talk it was hard. He waved his hand telling me to come over to him, then he wrote something down.

Freddy wants to talk to you

What did Freddy want to talk about with me?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty- Two

Rolling off the bed and following Goldy to where every Freddy was I thought of what he had to say to me. Was it about what happen with dads boss or was it going to be something stupid. Some reason the killer clown came to mine, boy would I rather be dealing with that guy then this shit.

Goldy and I jumped down the stairs like little kids. Landing on the last landing I saw Chica and Foxy sitting together on the couch talking to one another. Goldy lead me to the kitchen where Freddy was sitting at the table like a sir. Freddy was always the classy one out of them all. Truth be told all of them had special personality, like Freddy being the gentlemen, Chica a loving mother figure,Foxy the rugged adventure and Bonnie being the talent one that was sweet which was ironic. And Goldy was shy,genital,quite one that you couldn't stay mad at.

Sitting at the other end of the table across from Freddy I laid back. Balancing the chair on it's back legs, Goldy looked at me wondering how I did it without falling.

" So why am I here Freddy? "

" Well I was just wondering why your dad has been working his ass off "

" Oh to make up for the toys getting busted, I wish he just stop hell even his boss does. "

Freddy stared at me from across the table, then let out a sigh. He lined back in his chair.

" Okay I was just wondering that was all "

" Really that was all, nothing else. "

" Mm nope not really "

" Okay well can I ask you a question " I was going to take this as a chance to ask the biggest question on my mind.

" Shoot "

" Alright do you know what my dads boss meant when he said something happen to me when I was a kid? " I was blunt about it I wanted to know. What was it that these animators know as well as dads boss that I don't!

Freddy straighten in his chair,Goldy stiffen to as well once I asked the question. I wanted for an answer but Freddy and Goldy stayed quite. Guessing based on the silents Chica and Foxy heard my question as well. What the hell were they hiding from me. It's not like I can ask my dad for he might suspect somethings up and Bonnie just avoids the question in general. Like when ever I bring up to him he just walks away or pretends he never heard. Which I know is bull for he has fucking big old bunny ears on top of his fucking head!

" Well "

" Well what (y/n) " Freddy avoided eye contact with me.

" Do you know what my dads boss meant by what happen to my when I was a kid!? " standing up slamming my hands down on the table. Goldy jumped at my sudden out burst, Freddy got up and walked over to him.

" No (y/n) I don't no of us do... " Freddy cleared his throat and walked out of the kitchen.

I knew he was lying because there was something that defiantly happen and his face can't hide it. None of their faces can when ever the subject is brought up. So I knew I wasn't getting answer so I just went back up stairs. Running up the stairs Foxy stopped my and gave me something. He then put his finger up to his lips like to tell me to keep it secret.

Once I got up stairs I opened my door to see Bonnie was still there and he was sprawled out on my bed. But the thing that bothered me was he was looking through my forbidden sketch. Ya know the one that no ones is allow to look in and had nothing but drawings of Bonnie.

I pounced onto Bonnie and grabbed the sketch trying to pull it away. Using both hands I was losing and that sad because Bonnie was only using two fingers. Then again he was a human animator that busted the toys like they were fine china so yeah.

Tugging and pulling on the sketch book it was useless, but I wasn't giving up on it. See I catch Bonnie just before he could open the sketch book so I was determined. Determined to not let him see what is the sketch book, it would be too embarrassing. Yet in the end of it all Bonnie won once again, with just one little tug I lost balance and fell on top of him.

There he throw one of his arms around me and pinned me down against him. The struggle was to real this time I could break free and if I managed to get his grip lose he tighten it. He clinger to my shirt at the side so if I got free I wouldn't get far. Bonnie opened the sketch book and disparate to not let him see what was in it I hit it.

Knocking it out of his making it land on his face. He shook it off picking up it up again opening it but this time rolling half over so I couldn't use my arms. But that didn't stop me I thought of away to stop him so I used my head,no really I used my head. Butting up I hit the bottom of the sketch book knocking it out once more.

Bonnie looked down at me then let me go. But I was free for only a second for right when I turn to be on stomach Bonnie came down on me. Now I was pinned under him with only one free arm. His head was on top of mine and both of his arms were out in front.

Putting the sketch book in front of us he opened it to the first page. Which for some strange reason I left blank and I'm glad I did. It gave me time to smack my hand down on the sketch book pages to prevent them from being turned. Yet Bonnie removed my hand and pinned it down under his cold steel hand. It was all over now Bonnie turned the page and saw himself. Then the next page only to see him again and again and again and again so on and so forth.

I didn't know what Bonnie's face was like but I knew what mine was. A bright red that was burning hotter than fire and wanted to die right then a there. Finally Bonnie came to the last page which was the one of him sleeping the best one in my opinion.

With my face buried in the bed I heard the book close. Then felt Bonnie pat the back of my head and get off of me too. Popping my head up to see him leaving I let my head fall back onto the bed.

" Dammit (y/n) why do you do this type of stuff to yourself " I muttered to myself adjusting myself on the bed and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Third Person  
(At the pizzeria with (y/n) dad night shift )

It was nearing 6 o'clock and (y/n)'s dad began to pack up to go home. He had worked for weeks since the extended with the boss's toys. He was the living dead and still managed to live through the night with the same toys that were damaged.

(Y/N)'s dad had gotten a phone call that their was someone coming after he would leave. It was another employ that had worked the night watch before him. It was also the guy that left him messages on the phone that weren't very helpful. So when he was about to leave that he would meet him of the way and should the keys to that guy.

So once the clock struck 6 (y/n)'s dad got up and left the office. As he left he noticed a shadow figure in the hall but it vanished. Brushing it off as his mind playing tricks on him for he was tired he went down the hall. Walking towards him was the phone guy,no one really knew his name he was just know as phone guy. Handing over the keys (y/n)'s dad passed him but bummed into him.

Little did he know was his wallet fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor. The Phone guy noticed picking up and tried to get his attention. Yet failed at, (y/n)'s dad was far too tired to care or notice anyone calling him. (Y/N)'s dad was already out the door and in his car when The Phone guy called out to him.

So putting the wallet in his pocket and making his way to the office he spotted a shadow. Ignoring it at first he made it to the office. But once entering the office The Phone guy felt a sharp pain go through his body, turning his head his eyes widen at the sight of the person behind him.

" Vincent?! " he cough falling down to his knees.

" Hey old friend how are you "

" Why Vincent? When did you get out? " Phone guy hacked up blood trembling then collapsing fully form blood loss.

As he fell dead the wallet of (y/n)'s dad slipped out of his pocket. It slid to the side as The Phone guy bleed out harshly where his blood pooled around him.

" What have we here? " Vincent crouched down picking up the wallet.

Opening it up his eyes widen and a devilish smile came across his face. He plucked out pictures that where in the wallet examining them. As his smile grew bigger and deeper, finally he came across a picture that really made him happy.

" Oh this is his wallet! " Vincent chuckled.

" And these must be his little girl all grown up too how lovely " he looked at the picture for awhile then shoving it into his pocket.

Standing up Vincent walked around the office looking at everything. He picked up the camera and peeked at it to see the toys on stage. He giggled at the sight of them placing the camera down and wondering around. Soon Vincent left but not after stuffing the Phone guy into a suit and leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Waking up on Sunday morning it was almost 1 in the afternoon. I stretching out I rolled off my bed and headed down stairs. Once down sitars I saw my dad fast asleep on the couch he looked funny but hey I was glad he was sleeping. Creeping into the kitchen I scrambled around to find something to eat,afterwords headed but up stairs.

I went all the way to the attic I always did that, I liked eating with Goldy for some reason. Poking my head in the doorway of the attic I called out to him. Goldy popped his head out form behind some boxes and came over to me. I gave him a honey bun, and we went over to the bed to sit.

Sitting on the bed Goldy munched on his honey bun and I ate my bowl of luck charms , my favorite in silence I thought of what had happen last night. With the way the animators acted when I asked them about what my dads boos said. Glimpsing over to Goldy who enjoying his honey bun I wanted to ask him but at the same time I didn't.

Taking a spoon full of the cereal I bit down and thought. Then it hit me I forgot that Foxy gave me something last night and I never looked at it. Reason was when I was I catch Bonnie about to look at my sketchbook so that was why. Setting my bowl down the bed and patted myself to find the thing.

Finally finding it I pulled it out of my pocket and open it. It was a news paper articular that was about the old pizzeria when Bonnie and the others worked. Even though it was old and falling apart it was still legible and the title read

 **First the Bit now another extended what is next for the not so friendly pizzeria!**

I was confused on this so I read it and was even more confused. Why did Foxy give me this was it a clue to my question. Was one of the animators really helping!? Reading it though over and over I saw some hand writing it was Foxy'd hand writing. It was messing but still readable.

See the Boss and show him this

That was all it read then there was nothing else on it not on the back either. Holding the news articular Goldy flipped once he saw it. He tried to take it from me but I pulled away rolling off the bed. I sprang up and grabbed my bowel and headed down stairs.

In the kitchen I placed my bowel in the sink and hoped onto the counter. Examining the news articular closer read it closely. It talked about a kid that got servery hurt in the pizzeria to where the child lost their memory. It also mention a case where another kid was even more hurt and lost their front part of his brain. That seemed bad but that not what made me confused. What got me was the kid that lost their memory, it said it was a little girl that was attacked by an employ but that wasn't caused her to get hurt. One of the animators did it and that some said it was to protect the kid. Yet others said it was on purpose and that it wanted the kid to get hurt.

It was hard to follow what the new articular was saying. But that was only because there were some words that faded and torn off. The thing was old but the fact that Foxy wrote show it to the boss was interesting.

Well all I know was I what I was going to do after school tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty- Five

During school my last class of the day was English, turning in the paper we sat in the class just talking to each other.  
Everyone was talking to each other except me, my friends weren't in my class and I didn't like any of the kids in my class. I was checking my phone going through my pictures that I took.

" Wow that's so cool! " a voice said out of no where.

I turned around to come eyes to eye with a guy around my age. He was sitting behind me, I had to say this guy was different for the other kids. He was also new too, I could tell because he wasn't talking to anyone or knew anyone by name. The guy had bleach blonde hair with pink frosted tips, one ear was fully pierced,also his lips were pierced with snake bits. The outfit he had on was a plan white deep V shirt, with sky blue skinny jeans and boot that had fur on the rim of them. His nails were even painted all were black except the middle figure which was hot pink.

" Pardon? " I asked him.

" Oh sorry it's just I saw the picture on your phone. " he tilted forward pointing at the phone.

I glanced at my phone to see that he was talking about the picture I took of the animators before I knew waht they did at night.

" Oh yeah thanks. "

" How did ya get a picture like that? "

" Well it's easier when you have things like these in your basement "

The guys eyes winded when I mention that. He seemed to be doubting me on what I told him, so I showed him the picture that I took with me in them. Like one was of me standing in the doorway angling the camera down form the top. Bonnie was the only one you could see fully in the picture, ya could see some of Freddy and Foxy.

" No fucking way. Aw that's so fucking awesome! "

" Thanks your the only one who seems interested in this. "

" Well I did grow up with theses guys, Bonnie,Freddy,Foxy,Chica and Goldy all them. " the guy smiled pulling his chair around to my desk and sitting with me.

The both of us sat there looking at all the picture in my phone. He even showed some of the picture he had on his phone. Finally the guy told me his name.

" By the way my name is Victor. "

" Nice to meet ya Victor, I'm (y/n) "

The both of us smiled at each other, we talked more and found out that we had all the same classes together. Also Victor told me that I wouldn't have to worry about him hitting on me, he didn't swing that way. I was even more pleased with him, I had a gay friend now!

The bell rang and I said bye to Victor leaving off to the pizzeria. I didn't forget about that news articular and that there was writing on it say to give this it to the boss.

Time Skip

Arriving at the pizzeria I opened the front doors and entered the building. Looking around I saw kids running around like crazy and the toys seemed to be fixed. Walking across the room, I knew I was being watched by BonBon. Ignoring it I went around and asked a worker were the boss was. Shocking they told me like it was nothing, waling to the back of the pizzeria I found the door to the boss's office.

Knocking on the door I heard him say come in. Entering the room I shut the door behind me, the boss was turned around looking through some files. He twirled around but stop stunned to see me.

" (Y/N) what are you doing here? "

" Nothing much I just wanted to ask ya something "

"Like what? "

" Well like what you said that day you came over to my house. "

" What do you mean? "

" Maybe this will make it clear. " I went through my pockets pulling out the news articular throwing it on the desk.

The boss froze as the news articular hit his desk. He finally walked over picking it up,with an uneasy face he plopped down in his chair.

" Okay (y/n) you win, take a sit " pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Taking it I sat across from him wanting to hear what he had to say.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

In the office of my dads boss I sat across from him. Waiting for him to tell me what I wanted to here. For some strange reason he took awhile speak.

After some time we sat is silence just sitting there doing nothing. Sooner dads boss took a deep breath in.

"Okay so how to start this "

He paused for a second then snapped his fingers. He finally found away to tell me what had happen to me as a kid. Ir was about time because I was getting impatient with him.

" Well this all happen when you were just a kid around eight. And your dad always brought you here, truth he would come here on his own but it would be weird for a grown man to here alone with no kid. "he chuckled at what he just said.

" Any was you be here every day no matter what. Iy was a good thing to because at that time kids stopped going around Bonnie. "

That was right Freddy told me that kids stop going around Bonnie. That he was becoming the least favorite out of them.

" So as long as you were there Bonnie was okay. He was your favorite and you were his favorite kid, the two of you couldn't be parted. And you never went to the others,never once to be frank. "

Dads boss talked more a about that stuff. Like how I hanged on to Bonnie legs. Then I remember that dream I had it was something like that.

" Well like I was saying you and your dad were here all the time. To where I thought your dad would make a great night guard and he does even to this day. But ya see I had to fire the first night guard,a guy named Vincent. He wasn't the greatest but he was the only one able to survive the night shift. " he paused for a second then carried on.

" So when I told him that he was going be let fo he got mad. To where he planned on hurting your father. Then he found out that your dad had you. " freezing he looked away then back.

" Which then he decided to go after you to hurt your dad even more."

" Me! "

"Yes you,but when he tried to it didn't go as he planned. "

" What do you mean?"

" Bonnie, he saw Vincent coming after you and stopped him. The two of them fought it out. It was a ruff and bloody fight,more for Vincent than Bonnie. It scared alot od people scaring them off. But as for me,your dad and the other animators we watched. That was the first time I had ever seen Bonnie the way he was on that day. I looked like he was going to kill Vincent "

Dads boss got up and went over to a fileing cabinet. Opening it up he pulled out a folder followed with papers. Throwing it onto his desk the papers flow out. It was more news articles,more about that day.

" So watching the two go at none of realized where you were. Turns out you were on the other of the fight. And I guess Vincent saw that,he went after you but Bonnie wouldn't let him go. Just guessing that's what caused the extended. "

" What ? "

" Ya see since Bonnie was holding Vincent when Bonnie lost his grip Vincent stumbled towards you knocking you down and making you hit your you didn't wake up, you hit your head so hard you passed out and lost your memory. "

"My memory?"

" Yeah after that you never came back. Also that fight wad what made me replace the animators. "

Hearing all that stuff was alot to take in. So that wad what happen to me as a kid. That was also the reason Bonnie is so protective over me. It really explain alot and why I couldn't remember most of my childhood. Now hearing this from dads boss I wanted to hear it from Bonnie him self.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Leaving the pizzeria I kept in mind everything that dads boss said to me. How I was attacked as a kid and that Bonnie was trying to protect me. The dream I had that was similar to what dads said earlier popped back onto my mind.

Walking home I repeated everything dads boss told me. On mu way I was stopped by one of my friends. We talked for abit the parted ways. Still with reapeating everthing in my head. I wanted to keep it fresh so when I asked Bonnie I wouldn't forget anything.

Once I was home, I went straight to my room. Throwing my bag down and changing my phone went off. Picking it up I saw it was form Victor that new kid I talk to in school. I forgot we exchanged numbers with each other. He text me what I was doing? Repling to him with saying nothint my dad came in my room.

" (Y/N) where were you? Your came home late. "

" Oh sorry it was a after school thing "

" Okay I was just wondering that was all. "

With that he left my room, I returned to mt phone to see that Victor hadn't replied. Rolling off my bed I went downstairs to see that my dad was leaving for work. He was leaving early just because and it was only 7:00. Daying goodbye to him, he left and I went to kitchen to get some snakes.

Heading to my room I snaked out and chilled on my bed. I waited for the abimators to come out. I mean O could go down there but that was too much work. Be sides school whipped me out so yeah.

The clock hit a time and I heard noise down stairs. Then some noise coming towards me. Rolling over I stared ay the door. Seeing the door open and no one enter.

" Bonnie I know it's you " calling out to the empty doorway.

Right there was a dip in my bed on the other side. Then there was someone flopping down me. It was Bonnie he was pinning me down under him like always.

" Bonnie off! " I grunted.

He didn't listen to me at all, he flatten his ears rolling over. But his still was in top of me. He was just facing me now still with his ears flatten.

I grabbed one of them pulling on it then yanked it up. Shouting in it to making him cringes. He pulled his head getting his ear out of my grip. He pouted and rubbed his ear, yet he still didn't get the message to get off of me . Pushing him off he fell back onto me.

It was like for awhile and it was getting on my nerves. Then I remember what dads boss said about how Bonnie tired to protect me from a guy trying to hurt me. So I just let him enjoy what he wanted to do and then I would ask him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Letting Bonnie enjoy himself ontop of me I finally had enough of it. It was time to get down to business. Tapping Bonnie on the shoulder he wiggled to let me know that he noticed me.

" I neede to ask you something "

Bonnie adjusted himself to look at me,but then he just put his head back on my chest. I sighed at it the I went on.

" Bonnie I need to know form your perspective on that day "

One of Bonnie's ears twitched at the sound of my voice. He looked at once more then got off of me. He sat on the egad of the bed. I sat up and looked at him with his back to me.

" Look I already know what happen my dads boss told me. He told me how I was always around you and no one else and there was a guy that wanted to hurt me. A guy named - "

" Vincent "

Bonnie cut me off when I was about to say the guys name. But the way he said it was full disgusting,hatered and was cold. I inched closer to Bonnie then he began to talk.

" I never liked Vincent none of us did. He was a creep, he loved to come in just to see the kids play. He was a horrible man with horrible habits. He was the bastered that made the kids stop coming around me. " Bonnie greeted his teeth as he talked.

I placed my head onto his back for some reason. I could hear a ticking sound then I thought of how that was like Bonnie's heart. Besides the ticking sound I heard the sound of gears turning and all that. To me it was soothing for a random reason. Or that I was just really weird.

" Any ways then you came and he tried to get you to stay away from me. But you did the opposite of that. You were the only one that came near me. And you didn't care that the kids avoided you like they did with me. You would tell that I was the only friend you needed. It made me so happy. " Bonnie talked some more on how I acted back then.

It made me turn really red and it also brought tears to my eyes. Because I thought of how lonely Bonnie must have been when I never came back. Also I thought of how I treated him now, like pushing him away and being scared of him. That must really hurt him.

" (Y/N) this is the reason I act the way I do, I just don't want to lose you again, like I did that day. It was becuase of me that you got hurt. I was so catch up on hurting Vincent I didn't notice were you where. So after throwing him and seeing where tou were I blamed myself for what happen to you. I failed at protecting you. " Bonnie shutterd as he talked.

I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug from behind. He grabbed my hand and intrwinied his fingers with mine. I tighten my hug on him buring my face in his back as well as holding back the tears.

My feelings were every where I was mad and sad and confused all at once. Bonnie turned a little and saw me about to cry. So he turned fully around grabbing my face. Pulling away from his hands I duried my face into his chest.

I didn't want him to see me cry, I was mess when I cry. Bonnie hugged me tightly,which made it worse. I was anger that peopel didn't like Bonnie and that he bamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. That was also the reason why I was sad and confused. Finally I manged to talk without having the tears almost one out.

" Would it make you feel better if I forgave you? Even though it wasn't your fault. " shuttering and holding the tears back.

" (Y/N) " Bonnie called out to placing one of his hand on my head stroking my hair.

Finally the tears won and I began to cry like a little kid. I couldn't stop them my thoughts plus my feelings were being thrown with this one act. I snuggled my face and buried it closer to Bonnie's chest. I swaer my heart was beating faster than his was ticking.

Bonnie grabbed my face once more and tried to get me to stop nothing could stop the tears. Like I said I was a mess when I cried. So instead Bonnie whipped them away with his sleeve. Then he chuckled a little, I was confused on why then he told me. He said this reminded him about a time when I was a kid and I couldn't find so I began to cry. And when he found me he did the exact same thing ge was doing now.

After he said that I pushed him away and was blushing like crazy. I whipped away my tears on my own. Bonnie just sat there and watched me.

" Bonnie I'm sorry for not coming back after that day and tearting the way I do now. " I sniffed as I whipped even more tears away.

" It's okay you forgot so it doesn't matter anymore " Bonnie pulled close to him and whipped the rest of the tears from my face.

It was silent among us and I wish it wasn't. For my heart was beating loud and I was scared that Bonnie might hear with those bunny ears of his. But he didn't do anything he just held me in his arms. It was nice to be held in the state I was in. Yet even this moment was ruin.

For one of my bed room doors swung open and Goldy stumbled and fell. With a loud thud he fell a few feet away from where me and Bonnie where. We both looked at him sprawled out on the floor. Goldy had the worse timing ever.

Goldy looked up at us flushed red and waved. We both waved back at him but he could tell we weren't happy with his percent. But he wasn't the only one because afterwards Chica,Foxy and hell even Freddy stumbled in. All falling on top of one another, then waving to us.

I was more confused on why they were here most of the time they stay down stairs in the attic. But Bonnie's mood to the was more annoyed and anger than anything.

" Hey there you two sorry to drop in like this but we came to get Bonnie ya see it's almost six and everything " Chica rubbed the back of her head.

There was a quick silence then Bonnie got up and walked over to the door. One by one Bonnie picked the other up pushing them out of the room. He then shut the door and was walking back to the bed when there was a knock. Turing around Bonnie opened the door to see Freddy but then shut it and locked it,same with the other door. He got back on the bed with me and hugged me again.

Afterwards he laid us down and put the covers over me. Not bothered by it I let him do what he wanted and I fell asleep with him next to me. That was the night I the best sleep ever.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty- Nine

Waking up the next morning I saw that Bonnie was gone. Which wasn't a surprise because he had to leave before my dad got home. It was eight in the morning, and I was late for school. But I really wasn't feeling like going today. That was until my dad came flying into my room like a mad man.

"(Y/N)! You're late for school! Come on and get dressed, I'll take you."

After getting dress and getting breakfast (which, might I add, is toast with butter), my dad drove me to school. By the time I got there it was second period, well at least the last of it. Rushing to my third peroid class I meet Victor the kid I meet yesterday.

We walked to third peroid together and he asked me why I was late. I told him that my alarm didn't go off. Also that I didn't get much sleep last night either. He laughed at my excuse then told me what I had missed first and second peroid. Hell he even gave me his notes which was very neat and writen in pink ink. I had to say Victor was a gay who wore it on his sleeves.

The rest of the day went by quick with having a person to talk to in your class. Once lunch came around I introduced Victor to my other friends. Halo, Angel, Alex and Max who loved Victor. Especial Alex, which kind of gave the rest of the bunch and a clue to his preffered sexuality.

Anyway, after lunch was english class, the last class of the day. Entering the class room the teacher told us that he graded our papers already. Then he said that he saw one he really liked and would like the person who wrote to read it out loud to the class. I ingorned his announcemt and took my seat. Victor was right behind me he kept whispering things to me. Some where pretty funny and I couldn't help but giggle. After the teacher passed back our papers, I saw my grade.

I wasn't shocked or anything. I always got good grades in english. But the note he worte on the paper was what got me. It said that this was the most creative story he had ever read. That it was along the lines of different genre. Then I read that he would like me to read it to the class.

There was no way in hell I could do that. I hated being the center of attention, I'm not lying. I'd always mess up and make a fool of myself. So when the teacher walked passed me again I asked him if I had to. He said that he would like it but if I didn't he would read it. Then I asked him If it had to be read outloud. For that quetion he gave me a direct answer and it was yes.

So, in the end, the teacher read my story out loud. And he made sure the class knew it was mine. Because when he began he read off my name then pointed over to me. As the teacher read I put my head down trying to drown him out. When I looked up I saw that the whole class was captivated by it. So I listened in and hearing someone else read it gave it a whole different feeling.

The story took up the rest of the class because it was fifteen pages long. And no, it wasn't double spaced either, each page had four or five paragraphs on it. But I had to say it made me happy to know that one of my writings could make people feel that way. Because after class kids that I never talkes to complemented me on my paper.

When I got home I told my dad about what had happened. He was happy to hear and wanted to read it. I let him and when he was finished he laughed and said that I had a crazy imagination. I was glad my dad was a little dumb to not piece things together. Because that story wasn't made up it really happened and there are few people to back me up on it. But if they showed themselves my dad might get scared and pass out.

I was up in my room reading over my story when Victor texted me. He wanted to know if I could hang out today since it was Friday. So I told him that he could come over. He replied that it would be a dream, for he knew about the animatronics in my basement.

I told him that he could come over and stay the night since he didn't like girls. Truth is my dad would let anyone sleep over even if it's a straight boy. So Victor was happy to hear and was on his way, I texted him the address and all that. Then I thought of what we might do. Victor was a new friend, so I don't know much about him. I guess I'll learn more tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Up in my room I kept texting Victor back and he kept telling me that he was getting close. He was a werido to be frank but he seemed like a nice guy. And he fact thathe was gay I just have to be friends with him. My dad walked into my room telling that he was off and that I can't have any parties. He knew that I don't do that type of stuff.

Once he left I dashed down stair to the baesement. I had to tell them that I was having a friend over so they couldn't wonder around tonight. Bonnie didn't like one bit matter of fact he wanted me to sleep in the basement if this was happening. But I told him that I will think about it.

Running upstairs I raided the freg to find someyhings to eat. Then I saw that my dad left sixty ducks and a note. That read here is some money for you and your friends oreder something. Plucking the money off the freg I heard the door bell ring. I jumped at because ni one had ever used the door bell before most of the time people just come in like its their other home.

I ran to the door and opened it to see Victor standing there. He had a gym bag and some other stuff as well. He smiled at me and I let him in.

" Wow you have a nice house "

" Thanks, oh are you hungery we can order whatever. "

" Like pizza? "

" Yeah kind do you like, my favorite is meat lovers and buffalo chicken "

" Oh My God you are like except a girl I fucking love that type of pizza, especially with ranch "

" Well I can already tell me and you are going to be great friends " I luaghed as wr walked into the kitchen.

We both sat at the table an odered the food and talked while we wanted. Turns out me and Victor had alot in comaned. When I mean alot I mean it we love the same animes, foods, hoddies,fashion and even the same music. The difference between us was our favourite colors. Victors was pink, at first I didn't believe him, even though he was gay. Then he proved it by showing me pj's and I still didn't believe. So then he showed me that he was wearing pink brifes. He litrally pulled his pants down to show me. But the thing that got me was that I didn't feel embarrassed at all. Matter of fact I laughed at it, then he asked what color were mine. And to show him that I was down with he game I pulled my pants down a little. My were purple with pink pock - a - dots.

Victor cried out that he was jelouse that mine were cuter than his and he wanted mine. I didn't mind at all I was getting to know him better and out of all my friends he made me feel the most comfortablest. As we wanted for the food we goofed around like crazy. Since we were the only ones here besides the animators we blared music. I never danced in my underwear,socks and a shirt before with another person. It was something Victor that brought out that care free nature and fuck off.

Finally the food arived but that didn't stop the fun at all. Victor answered the door the way he was in his bright pink brifes and a plan white tank top. We slid into the kitchen with the food, the fun still didn't stop we danced and eat slidinf around in our socks. With no shame we did what we want.

We then left the house and went on walk. But the catch wad we dressed up. Ya see Victor gave me his colths and he took mine. Which to my surprise his fit into they perfectly, he could really cut for a girl. Running down the street we shouted at the top of our lungs. Wr went to the park and messed around on the kids playground. But we had to go back for it was getting too cold and we were idoits and didn't bring jackets.

We continue the party back at my house were we ran around doing some werid shit. I never did much when me other friend sleep over we just lazed around and watch anime. I mean I did that with Victor but it was more fun becuase hr was a critic like me. We even watched horror movies were we laughed at that death of the characters. Except this one were a dog died Victor cried for reall and I felt bad.

Time flow by and we hit that point where we were just chilling on the couch. Staring up at the ceilingfan watching it spin around.

" (Y/N) wheres your dad?"

" Work "

" Really at night, what type of job does he have? "

" He is a nightgaurd at a pizzeria, the new one he also worked at the old one "

" Freddy Fazbears? "

" Yeah how did you know? "

" Oh because my dad use to work there but he got fired. Yet he went to jail after he got fired. "

" Really what for? "

" Oh he attacked a little girl hurting her. So that why he went to jail and I never kept in ccontact with him and I don't want to either he was a horrible man "

"Is your dads name Vincent by any chance? "

" Yeah why? "

At that moment Victor froze and turned to me. He face was full of shock and he looked like he was about to cry. Victor then hugged me and pouted out sonething.

" I'm so sorry, I really am " he snuggled his face into mu shoulder.

I pulled away from him and looked hom dead in the face. He looked really upset about what we just talked about.

" Oh no Victor it isn't tour fault,thays in the pass you don't needed to feel sorry "

" Rellay? "

" Yeah as long as you stay the same and be my friend and also don't tell your dad that I'm your friend "

" Okay and hey I don't keep incontact with him, like I said he was a horrible dad. "

The both of chuckled and then I hit Victor with a pillow. He didn't react at first but then swong a pillow at me. After a vishus pillow fight we decided to go to sleep. I told gim we will sleep in the basement.

Heading down there after changing into our pj's we got settal. Victor asked what was in the small roomand I showed him. His face lit up at the sight of the animators. Then he shouted suddenly which made me jump.

" BONNIE! " Victor shout out raising his hands above his head.

I stared at him and he lowered his hands back down. It silent between us for awhile.

" Bonnie's one of my favorites "

" Well whose your most favorite? "

"GOLDY! " Victor yelled out jumping on the couch.

" Okay... "

After some time Victor fell asleep and so did I. But I was woken up when I felt something brush up against me. It was Bonnie, he was snuggling up to me. I snuggled back and went back to sleep I was tired Victor was like a little kid with alot of energy. So I could care less on what happening around me I just want to sleep.


End file.
